The Always Surprising High School
by PlumpysWorld
Summary: AU. Ash is forced into Unova Prep unprepared for the drama that lies ahead. Latest Update: Cilan is way too nice of a guy, right? Not really because nice guys don't have 2 girlfriends! Ash wants to be more than friends, but once again Trip is in the way of that. NegaiShipping AAIL SatoAiri Ash x Iris & SommelierShipping CABL Cilan x Burgundy
1. EP01 — Begininng Of an Interesting Year

Disclaimer~**I don't own Pokémon.**

**Warning: Character might be OOC but it's needed for the plot! Sorry!**

**Shipping (s): Ash/Iris Cilan/Burgundy and Iris/Trip with slight Ash/Misty Skyla/Cilan and Ash/Burgundy**

* * *

Episode 1:Beginning of an school intresting year

* * *

_**SEASON: FALL**_

**-Ash's House:7 AM-**

The morning light shone through Ash's yellow Pikachu curtains and his pidgy alarm clock went off. _Great morning already_, he thought sarcastically as he slammed the annoying alarm off. Remembering what day it was Monday, September 5th, summer's over and the school year is just beginning. He groaned while remembering this because instead of going to his local high school in Kanto (where all his friends were going) his mom, Delia, was sending him to a 'Great School' in Unova stating that the local high school wasn't good enough for her son. As he slumped out of bed and towards his shower he looked at his cute little buddy Pikachu thinking how lucky he was that he didn't have to go to school.

Ash usually loved the start of a new school year but that was when his mom allowed him to go to Kanto Schools where all his friends were, not Unova. He knew he would miss all his friends especially Misty, his best friend and long time crush who always seemed to have a boyfriend who wasn't himself. _Why wasn't he good enough for her_.Now that he wasn't going to be at school with her she would never be his. Even if she was his, it wouldn't feel right to him becuase she was a pretty girl alot of guys could be checking her out and stuff and he wouldnt be there to beat them up. If he ever learned to fight that is.

* * *

**- ASH'S DINING ROOM: 7:30am -**

Slowly stirring his oatmeal as he thought about this 'Great Unova School' he was going to, all he knew was that it was old and prestigious. A boy of great grades and excellent extra after school activities he was, being the reason he got in. He ate slowly hoping his mom would change her mind in the process but it didn't seem to be happening. She scolded him for being so childish and once every few minutes told him to hurry his ass up.

"That's it get in the car this instant before I make you", she threatened. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door being scared of his mother.

As Ash stood outside his door waiting for his mother to get her stuff, he spotted a couple of his friends. The group consisting of Brock (A big brother figure to Ash), Gary (Ash's old rival until he decided to be a researcher instead of a master), Misty (His oldest and bestest friends). Ash's mind must've been playing tricks on him because they all seemed to be coming over to greet their friend.

"Hey Ash," they all greeted in unison.

"Hey Brock, Gary, M-Misty," he stuttered. He was never any good when it came to talking to his crush, no matter how close they were. A silence fell over the friends till Gary broke the ice.

"I'm really gonna miss teasing you Ashy boy," he announced, his eyes and voice sounding quite disappointed.

Brock shook his head and chuckled at Gary's comment, "Ash, I can't believe your leaving me to deal with these too."

"Sorry Brocko, I have no choice," Ash stated, he didn't expect for this to be so hard. He looked over to Misty who hadn't said anything for a while. Suddenly she engulfed him in a hug and began crying on his shoulder. Ash rubbed her back, he didn't feel the spark he got when he hugged her this time, he just got hit with another pang of sadness and heart ache.

"Don't forget about me, okay," Misty said in a muffled voice.

"How can he, you guys live right next door to each other, seriously Misty your being quite over dramatic, you act as if he is moving 20 mil-" Gary stated before being cut off by Misty whacking him in the head with her instrument of torture, known as her mallet.

"You need to shut your face Oak, I don't need your crap right now," she shouted at the boy who was now lying on the sidewalk rubbing his poor aching head. Brock sweat dropped at Misty's drastic measures.

"Well, we have to get going Ash, see you around buddy," Brock said, helping Gary up.

"See you Ashy boy."

"Bye Ash." With that Gary and Brock walked off in the direction of the school, while Misty stayed behind for a sec to give Ash another hug, than she ran off behind Gary and Brock. Ash sighed as he watched his friends walk off to the school that he so desperately wanted to attend.

Delia opened the door of the house and locked it with her key.

"Let's go honey," Delia ushered as she walked towards her car. Ash groaned and walked towards the silver BMW.

Ash and his mother drove to Unova in silence, with the exceptions of Ash sighing every couple of minutes.

"Mom can't I please go to school in Kanto, I mean I went there for the first two years of high school?" Ash begged his mother. His mother rolled her eyes, and answered,

"Well, I didn't know about this good school in Unova when I sent you to the Kanto high school and no you cannot change back". Ash grumbled some cuss words under his breath which earned him a smack in the back of the head from his mom.

His mind driffted from the pain to his friends who he would be missing.

* * *

**- CILAN'S BEDROOM -**

Cilan watched himself fix his green bow tie in the mirrior and sighed once it looked perfect enough.

_Great another friendless year, stuck knowing she goes here_, Cilan thought to himself. He doubted anything would change that year. Though it was possible.

"Maybe I'm too socially awkward," he thought aloud.

"That's not it Cilan, your just lame," Chili revealed smirking as he walked down the hall way and passed his triplet brother's room. Cilan rolled his eyes at the boy. He knew he was probably right, Chili knew a lot about popularity and things like that, since he was so cool. Cress, Cilan's other triplet seem to have lots of talents, and Cilan got brains, which didn't really help in the high school social chain.

Cilan wasn't like most guys, he was quite the outcast that no one wanted to hang out with. Well there was one girl who would love to hang out with him but Cilan didn't want to think or talk to that girl. He didn't like her. He didn't like liars, or secrets, they always seemed to end up hurting people. Though he lied sometimes, it was only little white lies. But sometimes he lied because he didn't like to speak off his personal life, which is understandable.

"Cilan Hurry Up," Cress yelled from downstairs.

"Coming," he called back to his blue haired brother. He grabbed his green book bag and ran downstairs where both of his brothers were standing waiting for him. Chili headed out the door, but Cress stayed back for a sec. He stopped Cilan before he could walk out of the house.

"Hey bro, I think since it's a new year, you should really make the best of it, try to make some friends and meet a nice girl, I'm really tired of you moping around with nothing to do," Cress said. Cilan was sure that his brother was meant to sound encouraging but the words that came from his mouth seemed sort of like a threat to the green haired connisuer.

* * *

**- IRIS'S BEDROOM-**

Iris looked at the mirror, her eyes weren't the same as they had been when she had first started High School. Her eyes used to be all cheerful and happy, but now they looked cold and dead.

She may have looked a little the same physically as when she started High School but she felt completely different on the inside. She really hated that her mother would not allow her to transfer to another school far away from a certain boy, that pretty much made her the way she was now.

She missed the feeling of happiness. She hadn't felt the feeling of happiness since the certain boy's mother passed away.

"Iris lets go," Iris's mother called from the living room. Her mother's voice caused Iris to snap out of the trance that the mirrior seemingly put her in. Iris slipped on her pink bookbag, and walked glummly down stair, not ready to start a new school year.

Once she made her way downstairs she pushed past her mother and little brother, than sat in the car crossing her arms over her chest. Her mother shook her head in disapproval as she walked out the door with her son behind her pushing her to hurry up.

**(Next Episode: Trip)**


	2. S01: EP02 —Trip

Episode 2:Trip

"Have a good day at school Ash, you better behave yourself or else!" Ash's mom, Delia, yelled from the car as he walked to the big, red bricked building. He looked back and waved at his mom. _How embarrassing can you get?, _Ash thought_. _

He was glad she hadn't decided she would hold his hand into the school like she did in his freshman year of high school , he was a junior now but he still remembered the looks he got especially from Misty. Oh, Misty he missed her so much even though he could visit her anytime he wanted afterschool, but it was weird not having her at his school, they had been together since pre-school. Oh how he wished he was back in Kanto going to school with all his friends. Even Gary. Ash looked down at the map in his hand, getting confused by all the little symbols. _This would've never happened If I was at my old school, _Ash thought bitterly. Finding bad things about the school here and there.

"Hi, I'm Cilan and you look lost", A boy with an unusual color of green hair whose name was apparently Cilan said. Ash thought of how unuasaul the guy's hair was, but reminded himself that he has seen weirder.

"Um yeah, where is the office", He asked. Cilan pointed over to the smaller building to the right of the school.

_Great I have to walk, _the boy in the hat thought to himself_._ Ash thanked the green haired boy and headed towards the office. The school was made up of three big buildings. One for the office, one for the main school building, and the last one was for the gym which seemed to be bigger than the other two building.

The school buildings looked like a school you would find in a scary movie, by winter it looked even creepier than ever. Ash wondered what his mother thought when she had seen the creppy school. He was sure he would get lost at least ten times that year because of the size. Who would ever want to get lost in a school that looked haunted anyways.

* * *

**In the office**

"Can I talk to the principal", Ash asked the assistant at the desk. He had to hand in some first day of school paper to the principal.

"One second sweet heart", she said with a New York style accent. He lounged on the couch just across the desk. Next to him sat a boy with blonde hair and gray eyes. Wierd but of course he had seen weirder. Eagar to make at least one friend this year he turned to the side the boy sat on putting on his best smile.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town and I wanna be a Pokémon master!" He practically shouted.

The boy frowned at this, "Oh great a Kanto hillbilly", He scoffed.

"Trip, the principal will see you know", the assistant annnounced. The boy stood up and headed towards the office but not before giving Ash a mean look. _Not really friend potential, now I know someone to stay away from, _Ash thought_. Trip. _It was a stupid name to the brown eyed boy_._

"Don't worry, he is rude to everybody" Cilan said while walking over to the couch. He plopped down onto the couch, next to Ash. He figured this might've been what Cress meant by getting some friends or whatever he had told him that morning. The boy in front of him was new, he could just tell. When you have no friends for a long amount of time, you basically have no distractions which allows you to take notice of the smallest details. This Ash kid seemed nice enough to become friends with, plus he seemed quite intereasting.

"Good, I thought it was only me, Oh yeah by the way I'm Ash, and I wan-"

"I know I heard your whole conversation while leaving the nurses office."

"Oh". _That was kind of embarrassing_, Ash thought. _Maybe this guy could be friend potential_.

"You don't want to get on the wrong side of Trip, but I'm not really sure if there is a good side."

"Thanks for the advice", right when Ash said that Trip reemerged from the office, not even bothering to say bye to Ash he walked out. _Damn this guy's rude_, Ash thought, frowning.

"Ash the principal will see you now". Ash waved goodbye to the boy on the couch and headed into the office. He hoped to see the green haired boy again sometime, he was friend potential unlike that jerkwad Trip.

* * *

**In the hall**

Ash walked through the big hallway filled with students of different ages and sizes. Of course he was thinking about how in his old shcool in Kanto there wasn't that many children and the hall wasn't so crowded.

He felt someone push past him, which caused him to fall on his butt. He looked up to see who had pushed passed him and he none other than Trip, the rude boy he had met in the office.

"Watch where your going Boonie," He didn't bother to apologize knowing that it wasn't his fault. Then he just walked off with his hands in his pockets. Cilan walked over to the newbie, that was sitting on the tiled floor of the hallway. Ash cussed under his breath, as he Cilan helped him up.

"You ok," Cilan asked. Ash nodded, though he was not okay at all. His school year was starting out quite poorly and he yearned to be back in the halls of his Kanto High School.

"You need any help finding you way around," Cilan offered in a friendly voice.

"Yes please," Ash said, smiling a bit. The taller boy in front of him must've been the only good thing about the wretched school he was stuck in. Cilan looked over Ash's schedule ready to help anyway he could.

Next Episode- Meet Burgundy


	3. S01: EP03 — Meet Burgundy

Episode 3:Meet Burgundy

As Ash walked through the halls, trying to find his way around when he noticed this girl with purple hair was practically stalking him. It was pretty creepy so he decided to speed up his pace to get the hell away from her as fast as he could. But as he sped up so did she. So he stopped mid in his tracks and decided to confront his potential stalker.

"Do want something from me girl", he asked pretty creeped out by her. She batted her eyes and put on a seductive smile. _Does she have something in her eye? _Ash thought obliviously. Even if he was older now (15 years old to be exact) he was still oblivious to when girls were smitten with him and he still couldn't figure them out either, but what ma- I mean boy can? At least he wasn't as oblivious as he was when he was ten.

"I'm Burgundy and I want a piece of you, that's what I want," she answered. Burgundy really liked what she was looking at. Fresh meat as he thought of him. He didn't know anything about her so she was sure to get him. _Man, he is so yummy_, she thought. Ash's eyes grew wide; this was really awkward for him he didn't know what to say or do about this so he just stood there frozen.

Cilan saw all this go down .And knew two things, 1. What burgundy was like and 2. He had to help Ash, because he needed a friend and Ash was a good candidate.

The only reason Cilan didn't have many, well any friends was because most of his peers thought he was weird for having so many interest (even his brothers thought that) and he acted like he was born a whole long time ago you know the time when there was such a thing as a gentlemen plus he was a teacher's pet. So you could say Cilan was a real nerd. No one wants to be friends with a teacher's pet and he certainly didn't want to go be friends with a bunch of lame guys with glasses, braces or suspenders.

He swiftly walked over to where Burgundy was tracing the zigzags on Ash's face and moving her hands over his jacket zipper.

"Hey Ash aren't you going to science class, I'll help you find it", He asked giving him that say yes look.

"Um…Yeah" Ash stuttered.

"See you burgundy "Ash said as he followed Cilan quickly.

"Bye Ash" Burgundy said as she winked at him. _Ugh why did that stupid ass Cilan have come in before I could make my move on Ash, I mean seriously I could've had him in the bag, _Burgundy thought seriously enraged. She stomped in the direction of her next class thinking of ways to get Ash before he could be snatched up by any other girl at this school.

Ash was super relieved to be away from her. She was creeping him the out a whole lot. This was turning out as a very interesting first day, the most interesting one he has had at school anyway.

"Watch out for Burgundy all she wants to do is get in your pants, she is seriously horrible", Cilan explained.

"I've noticed", Ash said still freaked out. Oh how Ash now really hoped that he was back in Kanto where the only person who was that rude to him was his ex-rival Gary but he only joked around and the girls were less slutty and creepy.

"I don't really have science next though I have Social Studies, but can you still help me find it?" Ash pleaded. Cilan smiled and answered that he would be happy to. _This was going excellent me and Ash will be super close in no time. _

"Here we are social studies try not to be late to this class the teacher can get really bitchy", Cilan helpfully suggested. He only knew this becuase at the open house the teacher explained her no tardiness rule and when she explained it she sure wasn't nice about it. Ash nodded and hurried into the classroom. Who he saw sitting there in the first seat right next to the door he came in from made his heart skip a beat and sigh. _OH GREAT BURGUNDY'S HERE! _Ash thought sarcastically as the bell rung signaling the beginning of class.

All the seats had been taken except for one that put him in between Trip and Burgundy. He sighed and took the seat seriously regreting it. Though Burgundy felt opposite, she was estatic actaully.

Next Episode: Familiar Faces


	4. S01: EP04 — Familiar Faces

Episode 4: Familiar Face

_2 weeks after Ash's First Day_

_2 pm_

Ash walked down the hall quickly, he finally felt he was far enough from the girls bathroom.

His first 3 weeks were pretty normal, if you call listening to Cilan talk about trains, and having Burgundy throw herself all over him normal. But that seemed to be normal around here.

Ash couldn't believe it that Burgundy girl was in all of his classes. _How lucky can someone get?_ He thought sarcastically. His life was seriously starting to suck. First he has to go to a school all the way in Unova, than there is that douche Trip that seems to think all people from Kanto are hillbillies, a creepy school slut who keeps following him (thank Arceus she had gone to the bathroom, that's when he lost her or she lost him or whatever), and last his true love (that he will never have), Misty wasn't here with him.

Lost in thought, staring at the ground without looking where he was going (stupidly) he ended up bumping into a dark skinned girl with huge, dark purple hair. The hair looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on who she was because he didn't see her face.

"Sorry that was my fault", Ash apologized to her holding out his hand to help her up. Iris recognized that voice, she knew who he was and really couldn't believe he was here. Ugh she knew from the beginning this school would bring drama back into her life but she still kept coming there.

"Whatever, I don't need your apologies", she replied quite harshly, she groped his hand as he pulled up, ripping her hand from his grasp and without saying bye she walked away remembering that she was in a hurry. Ash knew that voice to bad he didn't know who the voice belonged to. Now a reasonable person would forget about it but Ash wasn't a reasonable person, so he decided to follow her. Curiosity filling him up, _sneaky_ s_pying_ _time_, he thought. Even after all these years he never learned to mind his own business.

He ran in the direction the girl was going which happened to be behind the school. Ash hid on the wall as he looked behind the school where Iris and Trip stood. He knew this wasn't his scene but he froze in his place. He was just too nosy to move.

"You're Late Iris, where were you", said a voice sternly. Ash knew who this was it was Trips annoying voice. Iris hated Trip but it wasn't always like him hurting her he used to be really nice and she used to really love him then he lost his mom and was stuck with his abusive dad. And he wasn't always a douche after he lost his mom, he could be loving when he felt like it (which was not until after he hurt her).

"I'm sorry" Iris said voice shaking violently. Trip was getting mad. And she could see it in his eyes. "I didn't ask you that now did I, No I asked you where you were, now answer the question" Trip said while raising his voice. He was obviously enraged by his girlfriend's stupidity. _She was probably trying to hide something_, he thought.

"I…I…I. was just looking for something in my locker that's all Tr-", she stuttered but was cut off by Trips palm smacking her in the face. She rubbed her sore cheek; tears began to build up in her eyes, threatening to spill out over her cheeks.

"Don't lie to me you hoe!" Trip yelled.

Ash couldn't just stand there and watch anymore, time for his sneak attack. But could he really beat Trip. Probably not but he had to help that poor girl. Crack! _Damn_, he thought, _why does this always happen, the protagonist steps on a twig and the antagonist hears_ _him and beats him up for spying. _Ash felt thats what was going to happen now.

By now Trip had stomped over to Ash's position even more pissed than before.

"Uh…hey…uh...Trip…what are you doing here?"Ash stammered. He was going to get it now, he could just feel it. Maybe this would teach Ash to mind his own business, but probably not.

Trip grabbed Ash by the collar of his jacket his fist raising but before the connection of Trip's fist and Ash's nose could happen Iris cut in.

"Trip, come on don't hurt him please" Iris pleaded no matter how much she didn't like Ash she didn't want to see him get beat up by Trip because Trip was a pretty strong guy and he could break Ash like a twig.

Trip sighed but listened to his girlfriend he lowered his fist and threatened Ash instead.

"If you tell anyone about this you bonnie you won't be seeing another day."Ash nodded quickly still scared out of his wits. Trip released his collar and Ash fell on his butt. Trip glared at him. This was his way of telling him to get his ass out of there. So Ash got up and ran as fast as he could. He had never been this scared in his life.

When he felt he was far enough from the school he stopped to catch his breath. And thank Arceus the bus station was right there so he could finally leave the horrible place called Unova. _Poor girl_, he thought, _her name was Iris what a beautiful yet familiar name. _He couldn't believe anyone would hurt a girl like that he thought only people in movies hurt each other like that and it was just a work of the authors sick imagenations, because remember Ash is very oblivious.

Her face was so familiar like someone he has seen from his past. He had to keep this humongous secret to himself. Ugh. He was never good at keeping secrets but he had to if he wanted to stay alive.

"Hey Ashy", Burgundy greeted in what she thought was somewhat sexy. Ash was too scared to tell her to go away. He gave her a small wave. "Have you been running track because you're all sweaty and you look a little more muscular." She started to feel his biceps. He didn't need this right now. The bus stopped right in front of where the two were standing. He shook her off and ran onto the bus, happy to get away from her.

Next Episode:Flashbacks


	5. S01: EP05 — Flashbacks

Episode 5: Flashbacks

**October**

Ever since the incident Ash was a little more careful who he would follow around and was careful of Trip so he wouldn't get a face full of fist. Also he now noticed that Iris was in most of his classes (4 of them to be exact). She always acted harshly towards him especially if they were partnered up for something. And when he saw her in the hall holding hands with Trip, He noticed that her smiles were fake and her eyes were filled with fear. He wondered why she stayed with him but didn't dare ask her about it.

* * *

_At Ash's House_

_9 pm_

"Night Pikachu", Ash said sleepily to his little yellow buddy.

"Pika "(nighty night), Pikachu replied. Ash slumped into bed; he was really tired after a long day of school, piles of homework, and after school activities. He was a really busy boy, sometimes he wondered why he had signed up for so many extracurricular but never got to answer that question because he had more important things to think about.

He shut his eyes and in no time he was in deep sleep, forgetting all about his school troubles or any troubles for that matter.

* * *

**Ash's Dream**

A little girl with big dark purple hair and brown eyes was being pushed on a swing by a boy with raven hair and unusual zigzags on his face. Ash recognized the two as himself and Iris but smaller a lot smaller. But she wasn't being rude to him as she always is at school, they were actually having fun.

"Push me higher", said Iris in a cute little voice.

"Ok", Ash replied, pushing her harder on the swing. Just then Iris's little body flew off the swings seat. She landed on her hands in the hard red mulch her hand almost twisting. Even though it wasn't twisted it still hurt. That's when the crying came. Iris wailed loudly as Ash ran over to comfort her.

"Are you ok Iwis (Iris)" He asked innocently in his little kiddy voice unable to pronounce her name right. She just continued to weep. He pulled her into a hug and patted her back sympathetically.

"It's ok", he said as he pulled pieces of mulch from her hair. Her weeping finally died down, now Ash was drying her tears with his jacket sleeve, cute but kind of gross. She smiled at him.

"You can aways make me feew betta, I wove you Ash, and we'll be togeta foweva"

(Translation: You can always make me feel better, I love you Ash, and we'll be together forever")

Ash smiled a toothy grin while taking Iris's hand and took her over to where their mother's were having an intense conversation about who knows what, than Ash whispered in Iris's ear.

"I wove (love) you too, you're my best friend"

That was where the scene ended. The next scene was in Ash's living room, where Ash and Iris sat in front of his TV watching their favorite show of all time Sesame Street while their mothers talked silently.

"Yeah, I got a great job offer where I get a bonus and better working conditions, but if I take the job we are going to have to move all the way to Unova", Iris's mom, Rose, explained to Delia her best friend.

"Oh it is a great offer, why don't you take it?" Delia encouraged. Delia knew her best friend was going to have to move to Unova which was far away from Kanto and she would miss her so much but she had to be encouraging so she didn't seem selfish.

"Because Ash and Iris are so close I don't want to take them away from each other" Rose notified.

"True, but they're kids, barley even 5 years old actually, they'll get over it and they don't hold grudges" Delia opposed.

"You're right I'll take the offer, Iris and I will be moving to Unova in two weeks" Rose declared but a little above a whisper this time though.

Iris's eyes widened at hearing this sudden news.

"Why are we moving to Unova ", Iris asked her mother. She had seen the map of the world and Unova was pretty far from Kanto in the picture she had seen.

Now both Ash and Iris had twisted their bodies to face their mothers.

"Because Mommy's new job is over there sweetheart" Rose answered.

"Are Ash and Auntie Delia coming with us", Iris questioned. Even though Delia wasn't Iris's real aunt she liked to refer to her as one because she just felt like one to her.

"No, I'm sorry sweetheart" Delia answered for Rose this time, because she could see Rose getting tense.

Tears starting welling up in Iris's eyes and she burst out sobbing, but Ash could not comfort her or calm her now, because he was too busy having his own little temper tantrum. His usually calm self was screaming, crying and making a huge fuss over the news. Rose scooped Iris up and took her flailing body out of the house but not before waving to Delia.

The scene changed once again and they were now back at the park.

Now there was another companion with them. Well she was more of a companion to Ash and a rival to Iris. The girl had short orange hair and blue eyes. Ash quickly recognized her as Misty.

Misty and Iris both stood on opposite sides of Ash, tugging on his skinny little arms.

"Come on Ash, let's get Ice Cream" Iris whined.

"No Ash, let's get hot dogs", Misty yelled.

Little Ash just stood there his arms hurting so he pushed them both off, now rubbing his red arms.

"Iwis we had Ice Cream yesterday, why don't we have hot dogs" Ash asked. Iris just shook her head no. Misty took Ash's hand and pulled him towards the direction of the hot dog vendor.

"Iwis are you coming?"Ash asked. But she still shook her head no.

"Come on Ash we don't need her" Misty declared.

And the days went on like this Ash picking Misty over Iris.

Than Iris's last day came, she and Rose sat on their old porch steps. Delia walked across the street from her own house.

"Where is Ash" Iris asked sadly.

"He is at misty's house they should be here shortly", Delia answered. Iris huffed; she hated Misty with a burning passion. She stole her best friend ever but Ash sure didn't seem to notice being the oblivious moron that he is.

A few minutes later…

Ash and Misty walked over hand in hand.

"Say your goodbyes and let's go Iris" Rose told her daughter walking over to Delia tears in her eyes giving her a bear hug, which was more of a very tight squeezed once given, but Delia didn't seem to mind.

"You're late", Iris bellowed at Ash.

"I'm sowwy", Ash apologized. Misty tapped her foot obviously not wanting to be there. Ash let go of Misty's grip and made his way over to Iris where he tried to give her a hug. Iris avoided his hug by pushing him away from her; she made up her mind now that she hated Ash too.

She jumped up the steps of the moving Van and sat in the passenger seat, she rolled down her window.

"I HATE YOU, ASH KETCHUM", she screamed tears rolling down her face. Those words hurt Ash a lot, tears threatened to pour down his face but he held it in. Misty took his hand and told him to come on as Rose got into the moving van and drove off.

* * *

Beep! Beep! Ash's eyes shot open and he saw the morning light shine through his curtains. He hit the Pidgy alarm clock off and kept staring at the ceiling thinking about his dream.

Those weren't dreams they were flashbacks now he remembered everything, who Iris was, why she was so familiar to him. But he couldn't figure out why she disliked him so much. It couldn't of been because of that long time ago, because as Delia said they're kids they'll get over it and they don't hold grudges. _Maybe Trip made her hate him, yeah that must be it_, Ash thought.

He rolled over in his bed to his surprised and discomfort, to be face to face with Burgundy (fully dressed thank Arceus).

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" Ash yelled.

"Your mom let me in Ashy" Burgundy stated as she squeezed Ash's cheek before he slapped her hand away.

He toppled out of his bed and crawled quickly out of the room. He tumbled down the stairs but didn't care about the pain. He picked himself up and stalked into the kitchen, where his mother was preparing breakfast.

"Why'd you let **her** in our house?" Ash yelled at his mother.

"Because she is one of your friends duh, why else, man sometimes you can be really dense Ash", Delia explained.

"NO SHE ISNT" Ash continued to yell.

His mom put a finger over her lips signaling him to quiet down. _Damn, how rude can someone get, _Delia thought.

"Whatever, Ash just go shower up for school" Delia commanded.

"Not if she is in my room mom".

Delia rolled her eyes, her son was so immature and doesn't seems to use his common sense much.

"Burgundy honey, come down stairs please".

Burgundy dropped Ash's pillow that she'd been smelling, and ran down the stairs of **Ash Ketchum**'s house. She never imagined she'd be here so soon. Hopefully she'd be coming back often, very often. She arrived in the kitchen a few seconds after she'd been called.

"Are you happy now?" She asked in a whisper.

"No, she'll still be in our house", Ash whispered before he ran up the stairs to his room.

Next Episode: Partners?!

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I appreciate reviews.**


	6. S01: EP06 — Partners!

Episode 6: Partners?

Ash walked downstairs still not believing Burgundy was in his house, where he slept, ate, and bathed. It was just really creepy to know.

He sat down at the dining table searching around to see if Burgundy was around. Thank goodness she wasn't.

_Good she left_, he thought happily.

Too bad Ash's thoughts were W-R-O-N-G! Burgundy walked into the big dining room a plate full of flap jacks in one hand and a syrup bottle in the other. She set the plate and bottle in front of him, sitting close to him, a little to close for his liking but not close enough for Burgundy's.

_Well, I guess I was wrong_, Ash thought sadly. He picked up the fork and knife and began to eat. It was pretty awkward having Burgundy breathe down his neck while he ate his breakfast. So he quickly scarfed down the rest of the flapjacks, grabbed his book bag, and ran out of the house to the bus station happy to get out of that awkward position he was just in. But of course Burgundy was at his heels.

They arrived at the bus station just as the bus pulled up. Thank Arceus he didn't have to sit there with Burgundy being creepy till the bus came.

* * *

Ash ran onto the bus giving his bus token to the fat bus driver. Burgundy did the same; she knew that morning that she would need it.

Ash had taken the last seat on the bus. He thought it was a clever move until he was proven wrong

"Sorry Burgundy", He mockingly apologized, doing a fake tear with his pointer finger.

"Oh it's fine, believe me its fine", Burgundy said smiling mischievously.

_What the hell could this girl be plotting up in that creepy little mind of her_, Ash thought kind of scared.

She sat on his lap arms wrapped around his neck as if he was her boyfriend.

Aww man this I very awkward, Ash thought, _why does this happen to me, I'm not a bad person, and I don't deserve this._

_I would've enjoyed this position if it was someone like Iris_. _Wait did I just think that about Iris, an ex- best friend and a girl who pretty much hated me._

_He didn't like her did he? No of course not. _He shook off the crazy thoughts.

_Time to make my move_, thought Burgundy.

She moved in closer to Ash's face about to close the 2 inches from their lips. Ash tried to move his head back but the back of the seat was not helping the situation.

"Unova" The bus driver announced over the intercom. Ash was so relieved by this sudden announcement. He couldn't wait to have Burgundy off his lap and away from him.

"Oh, look it's our stop" Ash said as he tried to gently remove Burgundy from his lap. But she wouldn't budge. He was getting kind of aggravated by this.

"Come on Burgundy you can get off my lap now", Ash stated. Burgundy snapped out of her little daydream and noticed the bus had come to a halt. She unwrapped her arms around Ash's neck and stood up.

"See you later lover boy" She said before skipping off the bus. Ash let out a relieved sigh and walked off the bus. I survived, this time anyway.

* * *

Outside of the school

"Hey Cil- what's with the conductors hat," ash questioned. He knew Cilan liked trains but this was just plain obsessive.

"I just wear it sometimes" Cilan answered but he was thinking about something else, which was why his friend arrived with Burgundy of all people. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

"Why'd you arrive with Burgundy, did you get with her too," Cilan asked, worried about his friend.

"No- but what do you mean by too, did you and her-," Ash asked curiously.

"No, No, No I just meant by all those other guy she's been with, not me" Cilan said lying through his teeth. He felt bad about lying to Ash but he didn't want to tell him about his past relationship. He didn't even want to think about it. It was a good thing Ash was stupid enough to believe his little white lie. "Oh ok" Ash replied.

* * *

The bell rang and Ash hurried to his first class social studies which Burgundy was in but so was Iris. He took his seat which just happened to be between Trip and Burgundy.

Iris sat in the back of social studies class wondering why her life sucked so badly at times. She had to see Ash Ketchum four times a day not including when they saw each other in the hall. I mean she didn't have to look at him but she couldn't resist sneaking glances at him. Sometimes she didn't even notice herself staring. Sometimes Trip noticed her staring at Ash and of course jumped to conclusions that she liked him or something completely crazy like that.

_But was it really that crazy that she was developing feelings for her ex-best friend_, she thought, _Yes it_ _was because she hated him as much as she hated Misty Waterflower or Georgia Langley_ (the dragonbuster)and for someone like Iris that is a lot of hate. She hated how much he made her love him even if he didn't do anything at all.

She still had the memories of Ash ditching her to hang out with Misty. Tears came to her eyes when she thought of it but she forced herself not to cry especially not over something or someone as stupid as Ash.

"Okay class time for your first project of the school year," Mrs. Burns, the social studies teacher announced to her first period class. "This project will require a partner, and no matter how much you want to pick your partners you can't", she continued. Mrs. Burns was defiantly not the nicest teacher in the school but she sure wasn't the meanest either, that spot was taken by Mr. Glen the gym teacher, he could make anyone gravel on their knees even Mr. Toughy Tough Trip.

A groan came from the whole class. They knew better but it just slipped out. Mrs. Burn really didn't care for this because she knew her students just wanted to partner up with their friends and when they were partnered with their friends nothing got done.

"Ok once you get your partners get a packet from my desk and start," Mrs. Burns explained.

"Chili and Luke, Burgundy and Stephen,- "no one gets my name right" Stephan had muttered under his breath- Trip and Georgia," Mrs. Burns said reading off the list set on the clipboard.

"What", Iris exclaimed. She couldn't believe this, Georgia her rival was being partnered up with her boyfriend. No matter how much her love for Trip was gone she couldn't help but be jealous of Georgia being with him.

Mrs. Burns glared hard at Iris. _Teens these days they are so unappreciative and disrespectful of their elders, _Mrs. Burns thought.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted Iris and Ash" She snapped.

Iris didn't hear anything else but blah blah blah after that. _What luck I have_, she thought sarcastically. _Ugh!_

"Get with you partners class", Mrs. Burns said snapping Iris out of her thoughts. Iris reluctantly dragged herself over to the desk in front of Ash. Ash was pretty excited about being partners with Iris, now he could ask her why she hated him so much. And maybe even fix things between them. That would be great. He missed her a lot since he started to remember her last night. He remembered a whole lot about her_. He missed her real smile the beautiful one he used to see not the fake one she uses when she is with Trip or with anyone for that matter. Wait did he just think her smile was beautiful, what is with this anyway, the only girl who he thought had beautiful smile was Misty not Iris_. _Why was he thinking such crazy things like this anyway? _He hit himself in the head so he could get his head on the project and on off Iris. He didn't notice how weird and random it looked but Iris sure did and she did a little giggle.

"So do you want to get the packet or should I," Ash asked happily. Iris just rolled her eyes and shrugged. She just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Ash stood and walked in the direction of the teacher's desk but only to be tripped by Trip.

_Why did this guy hate me so much, I mean I kept his little secret_, Ash thought bitterly.

In front of him he saw khaki and pink sneakers which he knowingly knew belonged to Iris. He looked up to see her arm outstretched to him ready to help him up the other hand contained the packet he was about to retrieve.

Iris really hated when Trip bullied Ash, for some reason her heart hurt to see sadness in his eyes. She didn't really mind when Trip did it to other people maybe it's because she didn't know them as long or because she actually maybe a little bit cared about Ash. She liked the first one better so she went with that as her excuse to herself. But why would she need to make an excuse unless she was hiding something.

Ash gratefully took her hand and she pulled him up.

"Thanks "he said. She just shrugged him off.

_No eye rolling, wow maybe she is softening up to me, _Ash thought all his bitter thoughts went away when he thought this.

As they walked back over to the desk Iris gave Trip a cold glare but he just glared back.

_Why does she care_ _so much about that Kanto bonnie anyway_, Trip thought sourly, _could she possibly have a thing for h– no he had to stop jumping to conclusion as she thought he did._

"Ok let's see here our project is to create a Halloween float but today we just sketch it ha I got a friend named Tracy Sketch It" Ash laughed while he explained their project.

Iris rolled her eyes. She remembered Ash wasn't always the serious type more playful and outgoing. It got them into trouble sometimes but they always found a way through it. She used to love that about him you know when they were still friends anyway.

"Ha Ha very funny, so I guess we need a Halloween theme do you have any thing in mind?" She asked but not as harshly as she usually was when around him.

"Oh I think-", he started but was interrupted by a sudden laughter coming from Georgia.

"Trip you are so funny" she praised even though he hadn't said anything at all she just wanted to make Iris jealous, because she had her man. It was always really fun torturing her like this.

Iris narrowed her eyes to where Georgia and Trip were sitting her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey George do you mind shutting your trap because some of us actually wanna get some work done unlike you" Iris snapped obviously boiling with anger.

Georgia just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. She hated when Iris called her George, Iris had come up with it in freshman year because Georgia had accidently spelled her name wrong on a test.

"What a kid" Iris muttered, her signature phrase under her breath. Ash remembered that phrase good and well because she used call him that all the time back in Kanto, even though they were both kids back then.

"So I see you still use that old phrase of yours, I remember when you used to call me a kid" Ash said smirking.

"That's a surprise considering the fact that when you first saw me you looked at me cluelessy like you didn't know who the hell I was," Iris retorted. Ash blushed a little at his stupidity.

"Oh that was, any who about the project we can hang at my house after school and brain storm some Ideas and maybe start the project itself since class is almost over," Ash suggested changing the subject as he talked.

As much as Iris hated going back to Kanto she needed to keep her grade up if she wanted to get into senior year and then to an awesome college, Harvard to be specific.

"Ok", she said nonchalantly but on the inside she was quite nervous.

"My house it is" Ash declared.

Next Episode: Can we be friends again?


	7. S01: EP07 — Can we be friends again?

Episode 7: Can we be friends again? Pretty Please

_After School_

_3:30 pm_

_Iris's House_

Iris fussed with her hair trying it keep it in place as Axew tried to help her pick out an outfit for seeing Ash in a few minutes. Axew was very exhausted, all day he'd been playing with Iris's little brother, Lance. That kid was very energetic, a little to energetic for Axew's liking, even if he was a little baby Pokémon himself he didn't like to play as much as that little six year old.

"(Why do you need to look perfect anyway?), Axew question a little annoyed because Iris had woke him up just for a silly little thing like what she would wear to do a project with some guy.

_At least she wasn't fussing over Trip_, he thought. You see, Axew hated Trip for treating his Trainer so poorly. That douche.

Iris then stopped fussing with her hair because of what Axew had just asked. She set her brush down and sat on the chair in front of her dresser.

"I don't even know Axew, I really don't know" Iris replied kind of frustrated_. Why was she fussing over_ _being perfect for Ash of all people?_ She didn't need to impress him but for some reason she wanted to. _Why did she want to! _These thought just made her head hurt and her heart flutter.

Axew jumped onto the bed away from the closet he was formerly stuck in.

"(You just wasted my time)", Axew snapped. For a baby Pokémon he was pretty straight forward with his feelings.

"Sorry" Iris apologized. Axew just waved off the apology and shut his eyes, ready for a mid-day nap.

"Do the red leggings go with the green dress", she thought aloud with a confused look on her face, for a girl she was pretty clueless about fashion but she never seemed to care till now. And Axew seemed to notice this.

"(Only if you want to look like a Christmas tree)" Axew snorted. She obviously needed his help. He kind of wanted to help because maybe this new guy she was fussing over would replace the wretched Trip.

* * *

Ash's House

Ash ran into his room without even greeting his mother which was quite unusual for him and it surly wasn't a good Idea, because she didn't like rude children.

He only had twenty minutes to prepare for when Iris came over. He has to stop taking so many after school activities. I mean seriously he was almost late to his own house, that would've been horrible. If he had been late his mom would've tried to make conversation with Iris and it just would've been just plain embarrassing. His mom had so many embarrassing things over him.

He decided to run a comb through his messy raven hair. Not because he wanted to impress Iris or anything it's just that he knew it was always a good Idea to look your best that's it. Well that's what he told himself anyway.

"(Woah, History has been made), Pikachu announced mockingly. "(Ash Ketchum is combing his hair, what a site folks)" He continued pretending to be one of those sports announcers or whatever they're called.

"Shut up Pikachu" Ash whined playfully.

"(You're watching history in the making)" Pikachu announced into the hair brush in his hand that he seemed to be pretending was a microphone.

The door of Ash's room suddenly slammed open and standing there was his mother and she sure didn't look very happy.

_Aww shit, I forgot to greet mom_, Ash thought remembering his mistake.

"Oh hey mom, how are you doing", he greeted his mother and nervously kissed her on the cheek.

"Uh huh, now you remember me," Delia said, but instead of lecturing him on how rude it was not to greet your mom she went into complete shock of Ash combing his HAIR!

"Ash, honey is Misty coming over or something," she asked, complete surprise had taken over her voice.

Ash rolled his eye at this remark, wondering why a boy can't just comb his hair in this house without having to play twenty questions.

"Nah mom, can't a boy just comb his hair for no reason at all," Ash asked annoyed.

"Yes they can, unless they're you, sorry Hun but it's just strange." His mom laughed and started to leave the room but Ash stopped her.

"Wait mom, tomorrow or any other day for that matter, don't let Burgundy into this house" Ash demanded seriously. He was really serious because she had really creeped him out by coming into his home. He still shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever," his mother said nonchalantly before leaving and shutting the door. He had a feeling that she hadn't taken his remark seriously.

"(So why are you really combing your hair"), Pikachu questioned curiously, you see Pikachu was always the type to get into other people's business and you can guess where he got that trait from.

"Because I want to" Ash groaned, as he trekked over to his closet. The only reason he had to trek to his closet was because his room was so damn messy.

He got on his tippy toes and slid down a box that contained a hat. But not just any hat though.

A gasp escaped Pikachu's lips; he was in true shock at his trainer's decision.

"(That is your favorite hat)" Pikachu exclaimed. He knew for sure something was up now.

"(Come on Ash tell me what's up)" Pikachu begged. Ash decided to tell his little buddy because he knew Pikachu wouldn't stop annoying him until he told him.

"A friend is coming over that's all" Ash explained while groaning. Pikachu always got everything out of him no matter how much he tried to resist him.

"(A special friend)", Pikachu smirked, nudging his now blushing trainer.

"Ugh, whatever Pikachu" Ash replied as he slid his old hat off and placed his favorite one on.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and he knew who it was, Iris.

Whenever Ash thought of Iris he felt sympathy and delight. He knew why he felt the sympathy, because she was stuck with that jerk Trip. The delight was for their past friendship and maybe their future one too if Ash could manage to patch things up with her this today. But the delight was because of something else too, though he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

He stood from his crouched position and hurried down the stair almost tripping on his way down.

* * *

The door was opened by none other than Delia, who seemed to be quite surprised by the site of Iris, so surprised actually that she shrieked.

"I can't believe this, Iris Delilah Airisu is that really you," Delia questioned excitedly, stating her full name in the process. She couldn't believe her eyes little Iris from twelve year ago was standing on her front porch looking like a young woman. She had lost her cuteness and gained her beautifulness, in Delia's opinion.

"That's me Auntie Delia" Iris said putting on a genuine smile in the process, while using the old nickname she had used years ago. She was genuinely happy to see Delia, unlike she was when she first bumped into Ash.

Delia pulled Iris into a death hug that she considered her 'loving, gentle hug'."I've missed you and your mother so much," Delia notified.

"I sure didn't miss these death hug" Iris muttered to herself, just as she said this Ash appeared in the hallway looking quite amused at the situation. Delia was really knocking the air out of Iris at this point.

"Mom you got to let the girl breath," Ash chuckled cutting in. This remark shocked Delia out of her pleased sate and realized that the teen in her arms was squirming trying to get of her grip. "Sorry, hun I was just excited," she apologized. "Ash don't be rude say hello," Delia hissed smacking Ash in the back of his head, knocking his hat sideways.

"Hey there, Iris," Ash said nonchalantly while righting his hat. Though he was acting nonchalantly on the outside on the inside he wanted to dash over and smother her in big hug too, not enough to hurt her though.

"Hey Ash, ready to work on our project," Iris asked enthusiastically, by now her genuine smile had faded into the one she used at school, her pretend one. But this time fear wasn't in her eyes, it was just emptiness.

This caused Ash's smile to fade completely, his heart hurt because he knew she wasn't happy to see him.

Iris noticed this and the same pain in Ash's heart appeared in hers, but for a different reason, that reason being that she didn't like to see Ash sad but she couldn't help if she didn't know what was wrong. She wondered what could be wrong with him, she was acting nice enough, and in her opinion he should've been grateful, considering how mean she usually was to him.

"Um let's get to the project," Ash suggested straining his voice to sound happy. Iris nodded and headed towards the living room. She really didn't need Ash's guidance; she remembered the place good and well. She surveyed the room, nothing really changed. He still had the same old T.V and the décor was the same. She enjoyed the familiar surroundings. It made her feel more at home and a little less nervous.

"I'll bake some cookie" Delia chirped as she ran into the kitchen. "I remember just how you like them," she called out.

"Awesome" Iris shouted back as she descended onto the big, comfy couch. Memories of watching Sesame Street right in that spot came spiraling back to her. It had been Ash and Iris's favorite show while Misty was more into Yo Gaba Gaba, the 'things' on that show really creeped her out so whenever Misty wanted to watch it she would hide her face in Ash's shirt.

Ash slid off his book bag and plopped down onto the couch next to Iris. He searched through the cluttered mess that he called a book bag for the project directions.

Iris rolled her eyes at this, wondering why she was so idiotic to let Ash keep the project packet. She knew how unorganized he was. She remembered the times when Ash would lose something and beg her to help him find whatever it was, and she would always give in and they'd be searching for what seemed like hours.

"Ah hah I found it" Ash exclaimed happily at his success. The packet had become wrinkled from being at the bottom of Ash's book bag. He really didn't know how he lost these things or how they ended up in certain places, but I guess that's what happens when you don't keep track of your stuff. Iris snatched the packet from his hand and started to smooth it on the wooden coffee table.

"Perfect," she exclaimed smiling at the packet which was now straight and less wrinkly. Ash chuckled, _man she was cute, wait cute did I really just think that. Why am I being such a weirdo? Cute, Ha! _Ash knocked the thoughts to back of his mind and looked down where he spotted a bruise on Iris's arm, it was rather big, so it was kind of hard not to notice. Ash frowned at this; he could feel himself boil with anger.

"Did Trip do that" Ash asked quietly trying to hide the anger that seemed to appear in his voice.

Iris was startled by his sudden and very straight forward question. She looked down at her uncovered and bruised arm. She quickly pulled down her sleeve and was silent for a minute, thinking of what she should say. Then she replied a simple "No". She and Ash both knew it was a lie.

This made Ash's frown grow, but he decided to drop the subject for now anyway and ask about her harshness towards him.

"Why do you hate?" Ash questioned directly. She didn't even look up from the packet she had been 'reading' and he didn't look away from the blank television screen.

"You should know, you brought it on yourself," she replied plainly. But that didn't help Ash's situation and it sure didn't give him an answer to his question. He decided to ask another question thinking maybe it would clear things up for him.

"Is it because of Trip?"

Iris sighed thinking _how could anyone be this insensitive. How did he not know, he probably forgot all the memories they had shared. _Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, she really didn't want to talk about this or be near him right now, not at all.

After he got no answer from her he asked another question, his eyes never looking away from the dark television screen. "Then what is it, I want to- I mean I need to know," he asked sternly. Just then he started to hear sobbing, he looked over at Iris where her hands were covering her face, he then came to the conclusion that she was the one sobbing.

Suddenly Delia came in with half a dozen sugar cookies. She looked confused at why there was a crying teenager on her couch.

Iris couldn't believe she was crying in front of him, he made her feel weak. She couldn't handle him or the tension in the room right then.

"I'm –sob- sorry but I –hiccup- can't do this". She snatched her bag and dashed out of the house like a cheetah on the hunt.

* * *

Iris House

3:50 pm

Iris speeded into her house without any word to Rose or Lance. She just couldn't speak at the moment, but even if she could she didn't want to. She ran into her purple painted room, slamming the door behind her. She plopped onto her bed and cried into her pillow.

_That was embarrassing and horrible and Ugh_! She had broken down in front of Ash because of Ash. She knew she had done it all before back in the day but now it was different they were distant now. The familiar surroundings of Ash's house had felt like a black hole that never seemed to end just like Ash's questions.

Axew's pudgy body ran over to where his trainer was lying and sobbing. He wanted to help but didn't know what to say. It was always hard to be comforting and sympathetic to someone who hates sympathy and comforting. The only reason she didn't ever want sympathy or comforting is because it just reminded of her of Ash. So all Axew did was lie next to her.

Iris mother hurried into her daughter's room wondering what was wrong. She didn't like to see her daughter like this, all sad and crying. She barged into Iris room, took the chair from the dresser and sat down next to her daughter's bed gently stroking her hair. She knew that Iris didn't want to talk at the moment by her motherly instinct, so she just stroked her hair till Iris had cried herself to sleep. She hadn't seen Iris cry like this since sophomore year (btw sophomore year I when Trip's mom died and he started being abusive towards her), since then Iris never seemed to be the same.

* * *

Ash's House

"What was that all about" Delia questioned angrily, wondering what in the world Ash could've of done to make Iris cry and run out of their so fast. Ash just shrugged, he really didn't know himself why Iris had run out of their home crying. He slumped all the way upstairs to messy room. He threw his hat of angrily.

"What did I do," He yelled at no one.

This sudden yelling woke up and startled his loyal, little buddy. Pikachu was getting concerned seeing his trainer all mad. He usually never yelled or threw things. His sudden behavior kind of intrigued Pikachu.

"(What's eating you)," Pikachu asked nosily. Pikachu wanted to help his trainer but he also wanted to hear what happened down there. Pikachu always loved to hear gossip, good thing he wasn't popular enough to spread it.

"Nothing" Ash mumbled slight hesitation in his voice, he trudged all the way to his bed trying to lie down but only to land on a pile of clothes and Pokémon action figures. Pain shot through his body (his back to his head to be exact).

"Damn" He yelped, as he sat up and rubbed his head. He groaned as he grabbed his sheets to pull himself up and onto the bed. He finally got on there and laid their staring at the ceiling thinking. _If it isn't Trip, then why does she hate me could it be from when we were little, is that why Arceus showed me that scene in my dream? Maybe, just maybe that was it. _

_Hmph, I really wanted to know_, Pikachu thought.

* * *

The Next Morning (8 am)

At School

Ash waited for Iris in front of her locker the next morning. He was determined to patch things up between them, he was nervous and the fact that he didn't know what he was going to say when she got there made him even more nervous. Would he just go straight to the apologies or just stick it into a random conversation, he really didn't know.

Iris made her way through the crowded hallway and when she neared her locker she saw Ash standing there_. I should've stayed in bed this morning_, she thought sadly. He probably wanted to make fun of her for being a cry baby or something insensitive like that. She stalked to where Ash was standing expecting something rude to come out of his mouth but was soon proven wrong.

"Hey Iris" Ash greeted quite nervously, all he got from her was a small wave, that he was pretty sure meant go away.

"What do you want," Iris asked with her usual harsh tone. This would surly upset Ash and it would have appeared on his face but right now his face was blank and all he wanted to do was get to the bottom of this. "Is the reason you hate me because of what happened back when we were little" He asked.

"Can you be a little more specific," Iris said pushing him off of her locker door. Twisting the lock, thinking of what her combination was. _Damn, not again_, she thought_. _Now she couldn't get her stuff and hurry to her next class to get away from him. I hate when I forget this stupid combination.

"Is it because of the whole ditching you for misty thing?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner," Iris replied mockingly, "Now that you know will you go away," she continued while doing a shooing movement with her hands.

"No I-I-I want to apologize," he stammered as she rolled her eyes_. Little too late_, she thought.

"Ha! Apologize about that, I don't even care anymore, I don't care how much you hurt me," she revealed. But he read in between the lines that she did care and that she was still in pain, and because she had started to cry again.

"I know you're still sad Iris, your crying for Arceus sakes, but I didn't know and I'm-," he started.

"Of course you didn't know you didn't know because you were too busy with Misty," she said between sobs.

Ash's heart hurt seeing Iris cry again surly didn't make him happy at all. So he moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug that she didn't seem to be fighting her way out of.

"I'm really sorry Iris; I never wanted to make you feel like this and if you except me into your life again I promise I will never make you feel that way again" he pleaded. Iris hugged him back. "I forgive you," she managed to utter out as he squeezed her harder.

Next Episode: I'm Helping him, I think

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, it took some time to write and then type. Oh yeah I forgot to say that Arceus is kind of like god to them. Oh yeah I made up Lance, Iris's mom Rose, and Iris's full name.**


	8. S01: EP08 — I'm helping him, I think

**Ok guys I am so super dupper sorry that this chapter took so long for me to put up, but I'm just so busy cus school starts in a few weeks.** Forgive** Me :) Also some word might be spelled wrong sice I've been typing on a diff computer and it's word document thingy dosnt have spell check.**

* * *

Episode 8:I'm Helping him,I think

_Sunday October, 21_

_10pm, Ash's House_

After weeks of failure to hang out together Iris and Ash finally worked something out, but it took lots of begging.

Ash and Iris sat in front of the TV watching Scary Movie 4 laughing their butts off, and stuffing their faces with popcorn. The two were having a sleep over, that they had to beg their parents to have. Ash didn't understand why because when they were little their parents let them have one all the time, and now they acted as if it was such a big deal. _What_ _was really the difference now, not much to me_, Ash thought.

Ash's hand searched the bowl that used to contain the popcorn but was now empty. "I'll get some more popcorn", Ash announced pausing the movie. Iris nodded as Ash went into the kitchen. He searched through the cabinet on the bottom right, closest to the fridge for the popcorn. The cabinet was known as the "junk cabinet", where Ash & Delia kept all their junk food.

Ash grabbed the last bag of popcorn from the box and ripped off the plastic, unfolded the bag, and slid it into the microwave. He set the microwave for three minutes and waited. It was boring to wait so he decided to survey the kitchen with his eyes. The pair (of eyes) landed on an envelope on the counter almost completely hidden by home living magazines. His hand crawled over to the letter and swiped it out of under the skinny magazines. Ash was always a nosy one, you could barley ever hide anything from him.

He read the front of the envelope which was labeled, To: Ash Ketchum. This got him all giddy, because he loved getting letters but with all the technology these days all he got were emails or texts, lame. He trotted over to a drawer that contained a letter opener (which was shaped like a thunder bolt) and opened the envelope excited about what might be inside. He slid the letter out and unfolded the sheet of paper that read-

Dear Ash,

This is your dad Jerome Ketchum, I know you probably don't want to hear from the guy who ran out on our family, but I'm really sorry for that it was dumb & wrong of me. You probably don't even remember what I look like since I left so early in your life (when he was 9 months old to be exact), but here is our chance to reconnect because son I miss you and want to be back into your life. Contact me at 674-493-1040 or visit me at Jerome Enterprises. Or I'll visit you or whatever makes you more comfortable.

Love,

Your dad ,Jerome Ketchum.

Ash couldn't believe his eyes at what he was reading. His runaway dead beat of a dad is now one of the richest guys in the region & maybe the whole world.

_How dare this guy decide to just write a letter saying he is sorry about something that happened like 15 years ago? This guy makes me sick, and yeah right am I going to see him, ha, he must be trippin'_. Ash could feel the anger boiling up inside him. But even with that anger he still just stood there and stares at the sheet of paper in his hand.

Ash just kept reading the letter over and over not believing on single word on there. He stood which seemed like forever for a certain someone named Iris.

* * *

Iris was getting anxious now, she had heard the timer beep five minutes ago and that dude was still not back, what is with that. She threw off the knitted quilt that had been warming her up & stalked into the kitchen to see what was taking so damn long.

"Ash what the hell are you still in here for" she asked looking really pissed off. But no answer came from the raven with the letter. It took some time for Iris to figure out that Ash had been engrossed by the letter in his hands. "What's that a love letter" she teased but Ash made no remark or sound he just kept staring at the letter in his hand, the expression on his face was a mix of anger, sadness and seriousness.

_What about that piece of paper could be so interesting_, Iris thought. She wasn't just going to stand there so she did one of the nosiest things a person could do, she snatched the letter clean out of his mitts. This shocked Ash and got him even angrier than before.

"Give that back" he barked.

"Why, what's on it that you seemingly don't want me to see," she questioned suspicion in her voice.

"It's none of your business that's what it is, now give it back" he demanded as he grabbed her wrist harshly and almost twisted it (btw it's in the same place her bruise is on that he twisted).

She shrieked from the pain dropping the letter and ripping her wrist out of his grip. Her face was full of hurt, and a tear slipped through her eye.

_I can't believe Ash would hurt me over a stupid piece of paper, guys these days, what jerks_, she thought harshly, _first Trip and now Ash_.

Ash couldn't believe what he had done himself. Especially to his best friend, his heart was now full of regret.

"I am so sorry Iris, I didn't-", Ash tried to apologize but Iris raised her hand to his face. He moved closer to her, his arm outstretched to touch her shoulder affectiontly.

"Don't you dare touch me", she cried as she backed away slowly from him.

Ash couldn't stand the fear look on Iris face. It made him want to break down in tears, he wished he could protect her but how could he if he was the one who she needed to be protected from.

"But Iris, I'm sorry please forgive me," Ash begged, "I don't know what came over me, but all I know is it won't be happening again." Ash tried once again to comfort Iris by putting his hand on her shoulder, which she surprisingly didn't back away from this time. But she jumped a little, still frightned.

_Ash is really starting to sound like Trip,_ Iris thought_, but I know he isn't really the violence type he_ _deserves a second chance_. Iris wiped the tears from her eyes and looked into Ash's eyes which were full of regret and sincerity. She'd never scene that look in Trip's eyes.

"It's fine, but if you ever hurt me like that again, you won't be seeing me or anything ever again, Ok," Iris threatened playfully but slight seriousness and fear could be heard in her voice. She tried to get back to her normal self but she still felt the hurt physically and emotionally.

Most of Ash was filled with relief and happiness but a little part of his heart was still sad. Ash picked up the letter from the floor , then stuffing it deep into his pajama pants pocket, and took the popcorn out of the microwave.

"It's going to be stale and cold now" Iris notified. Ash just shrugged and opened it while stuffing his face. Once again Ash's actions made Iris role her eyes getting a little back to normal. Iris hadn't rolled her eyes in a bad way, actually she found his childish action quite cute whether she wanted to admit it or not. The two made their way back to the living room where Delia was sitting on the couch. Ash jumped dropping his stale popcorn in the process.

"What the fudge mom, you just scared of me" Ash said trying to get his breathing back to normal. Iris just stood there she wasn't as surprised as Ash because of his mother's sudden presence, living with a hyper active six year old brother can do that to you. The only thing that surprised her was that she was that she had a baseball bat in her hands. _How lame is that what is this, the 1900's_.

"Well I heard yelling and screaming so I came down to see what it was all about," Delia explained yawning, her eyes only half opened, you couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep, "but it seems you guys got it under control." And with that she stood from the couch and skipped up the stairs. Ash scurried to pick up the popcorn from the carpet and return it to the bag.

"Ok that was interesting," Ash said as he descended on to the couch, unpaused the movie, and ate his popcorn; Iris did the same (except for the popcorn part) but to the far corner of the couch away from Ash. She knew Ash wouldn't hurt her again but she didn't feel that comfortable sitting close to him after that little incident. Slight tension filled the room.

* * *

Monday October, 22

At School

Cilan, Ash, and Iris sat at wooden table in free period discussing a date to see the movie TED but so far they were getting nowhere because they all had things planned some of the suggested dates.

"What about Saturday," Ash suggested happily.

"Yeah we should go on Saturday, I got nothing planned" Cilan notified, which put an even bigger smile on Ash's tanned face. The two turned their head to look at Iris, who would be making the final decisions about if they could go or not. She looked away from their eyes to the opened window that let in a cool breeze.

"It's Trip and I's 3 year anniversary on Saturday, sorry guys but I can't bail on something like that," she replied sadly. She really wished she could bail but that sure wouldn't bring any good from her and Trip's relationship. She could imange what he would do if he found out that she ditched him to han with Ash and Cilan.

"What! you've been dating that jerk for three years," Ash shouted. The whole class turned their heads to look at the trio's table, as well as the teacher.

"Sorry go back to your studying and stuff," Ash apologized. They all turned back to their books or conversation or whatever they were doing.

"Did you really have to make a scene?" Iris asked. Ash just shrugged still not believing his ears at what he had just heard.

_Three years, How is this girl even still alive, _Ash thought.

"Whatever, Well maybe Cilan and I should just go to the movies without you,"Ash said changing the subject. Cilan nodded in agreement at this. "Aww man," Iris sighed, crossing her amrs over her chest. "We will all see a movie together another time Iris," Ash suggested putting his hand over hers. This sudden action made Iris remove her hand quickly from under his, she still had the events of last night in her head, so any physical contact between them made her feel a little uneasy. Ash noticed the movement and knew it was becuase if the night before. Oh how he regreted the happenings but he couldn't change what happened, now could he. Maybe seeing his reason for acting the way he did would make her feel a little better. So he dug into the pocket of his gray jean pockets and pulled out a crumpled peice of paper, which he then set on the wooden table in front of his childhood friend.

" Iris I dont want things to be awkward between us, so here, you seemed to really want to know what it was so now you can, this is kind of like peace offering," Ash explained childishly in Iris's opinion. Cilan looked at the two in very much confusion, not know what the heck was going on. Iris shreiked in glee, which suprised everyone. Once again all eyes were on the trio. Iris blushed thinking how embarrsing that had just been. She whispered a loud enough sorry for everyone to hear and go back to what they had been doing. Ash raised an eyebrow wondering why just getting to read a letter excited her so much. He would never be able to understand girls.

_Wow, Ash trusts me with his little 'secert' thingy, I'm so glad_, Iris thought happily, _this makes me feel kind of important._

She picked up the sheet of paper that had formely been lying on the table and read it word by word not missing anything. Suprise showed on her face as she went lower and lower on the paper. She didnt notice it but Cilan -who was sitting on the right of her- was also reading the letter over her shoulder.

"Your dad is Jerome Ketchum of Jerome Enterprises" Iris said as the two glanced over to Ash who was just fiddiling with his thumbs looking pretty unintrested.

"The one and only," Ash replied plainly. Cilan was pretty astonished that one of his good friends was the son to one of the richest men on the planet. He mouthed a simple wow at this new discovery.  
"Well are you going to visit him or call him or something?" Iris questioned now very curious at the sitiuation. Ash shook his head no, this action brought suprise to his best friends faces. "Why not?" Iris asked getting kind of confused.

"Well what if your dad wrote a letter saying he wants back in your life after being gone for so long" Ash asked kind of annoyed," would you go visit him."

"Well If that happend to me I would be scared out of my mind considering the fact that my dad is dead," Iris stated. Ash felt kind of dumb now, though he hadnt known about her fathers death until now. He remebered that her dad was in the army, _maybe thats how he died. _He felt bad now, she seemed to do that to him alot.

"Sorry Iris I didnt know ," Ash apologiezed. It seemed that he had been apologizing alot since school started. And he was mostly apologizing to Iris. He really didnt notice till now. She waved off the apology, it didnt seem to bother her on the outside but he knew she was hurt on the inside. He wondered why she tried to hide it, maybe not to seem weak or something. He wouldnt know and probably would never know becuase of his little understanding of girls.

"So what is the reason you wont see your dad," Cilan asked getting everyone back on the topic. Ash snapped out of his thoughts and answered the question, "Why would I want to, he left the family like fiften years ago for who knows what reason and now suddenly wants back into my life, I dont think so." Ash pushed the chair he was sitting on out of under the table and walked to the teachers desk to ask for the hall pass. After he had left the room Iris took out her cellphone and began to copy down the number and adress which she saved into her contacts.

"What are you doing," Cilans asked, Iris gave him a face that said "what does it look like I'm doing, dumb ass". He sighed at this rude gesture still waiting for a answer.

"Copying down the number, duh," she replied nonchalantly with slight annoyence in her voice.

"And what do you plan on doing with the number," Cilan asked politly. Iris thought about how much Cilan needed to mind his own buisness at this moment but she still told him what he wanted to know,"i'm gonna set up a meeting with Ash and his dad".

"That is a bad Idea"Cilan told her but she just rolled her eyes, she believed that her idea was brilliant no matter how risky it was.

"Nah it's fine, I'm helping him."

"I dont think he would appreciate it" Cilan notified.

"You never know until you try, now will you please shut your trap" Iris begged.

_I really hope Ash likes what I'm doing for him. I just dont believe that he dosent want to meet _his _dad, becuase I'm sure he wants to cuss him out or tell him off or something like that_. _I mean I know Ash like the back of my hand_. The door of the the classroom shot open and the sound had knocked Iris out of her thoughts. Ash came walking over to the table that he was sitting at previously. Iris quickly shut off her phone and stuffed it into the pocket of her gray cardigan, not knowing how suspicius it looked.

'What was that all about" Ash questioned.

"Oh nothing" Iris said smiling sort of nervously.

"ah huh nothing" Cilan murmered sarcasticly and out of chararctor since Cilan never really liked to use sarcasm it was not gentlemen like.

Next Episode: Is medaling other's lives ever right?

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter! R&R


	9. S01: EP09 — Is meddling ever right?

Episode 9: Is Medaling in other's life ever right?

_That same day (After Free Period)_

Iris stood at her locker searching through her contacts for ash's dad's number when she finally came to the J's ( for Jerome) where she clicked on his name and texted-

**Dad this me Ash and I would like 2 meet up w/ u, would lunch on 2sday b good :) btw this is not my phone so dont try calling me on here!**

Iris smiled at herself, she knew it was bad to lie but she felt that her new plan was the right thing for Ash. Cilan stood next to Iris and read th text message, he knew that this was a bad idea from the start but iris wouldnt listen to his helpful advice.

"He is going to be mad," Cilan advised, but Iris just stuck her tounge out at him. "Who's the kid now," Cilan smirked un gentlemen like, when he noticed his rude gesture he stopped and apologized. He never liked to be rude unless called for. Which it usaully wasnt unless speaking to burgundy or about her.

"Whatever," Iris retorted pushing Cilan away from her locker playfully in the process. Cilan just shook his head, waved bye and walked towards his own locker. Iris laughed at how much of a tight wad he was when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She noticed quickly that the grip was Trip's. Her body got tense and she felt the unmistakable fear that she always felt when she was with Trip.

"Hey babe," he greeted still hugging her from the waist, Iris tried to hide a sigh of annoyence, that he thank Arceus didn't hear.

"Hi Trip," she greeted nicley as her teeth chattered with fear. Beep! Her phone beeped ,the beep meant she got a new text message. She tried to ignore it but it continued to beep noisly. She hated when Trip was around and she got text messages, he always wanted to read them making sure she wasnt texting other guys, even though she would never cheat on him, one reason being that she would be to scared to do so and she wasn't that kind of girl.

"Are you gonna check tha,t" Trip asked slightly irratated. The beeping was so damn annoying. Iris nodded and raised her phone to her face to read the text message from Jerome Ketchum.

**Tuesday will be great, I cant wait to see you. Where should we meet?**

**-Love**

**Jerome**

Trip read the text with he eyes getting more and more frusterated by the words. His grip on Iris's waist tightened, he was fuming with anger. He knew he could trust her ,but he felt at that moment he couldnt trust anyone anymore. The one person in his life that he could trust (his mom) was now gone forever. And the one he thought he could trust was cheating on him? What was wrong with the world. Did Arceus hate him or something. He had always tried to be a good person but after his mother died it felt kind of pointless. Like life wasnt worth it not even for Iris.

"Whose Jerome," Trip bellowed while scolding her. He prepared himself for some stupid lie that she would make up. Like a past girlfriend of his had done when she was in the situation.

Iris had to think quick, she couldnt tell him about her plan he would get suspicoius on why she was doing it and would ask a whole bunch of questions and her words would be all twisted. It would be a huge mess.

"Its my friend that is coming from Maryland and he is actaully a she her parents just named her that becuase they always loved the name," Iris explained sincirity in her voice though it was one big lie. She had picked up this lieing technice a few years back when she had to lie about her bruises to her mom. Trip narrowed his eyes at her removing his arms from her waist and looking in her eyes. He opened his mouth to make an assumption that she was lieng but stopped because of the sincerity in her voice.

"Oh... Thats... Thats nice," Trip stammered still kind of not believeing her explanation. It was a pretty stupid explanation in his opinion but she sounded so sincere. He wasnt sure if he should believe her or not.

" I promise, Trip," Iris lied putting on her fake smile.

"Okay," Trip said smiling a little and planting a kiss on Iris's cheek before heading to his next class. Once he was out of sight Iris let put a relieved sigh and wiped the kiss from her cheek. She looked down at her phone, the light had dimmed but once she touched the screen it was bright again. She texted Jerome back that they should meet at the burger barn at 12 pm and clapped her hands happily at her success, now anxious for the next day.

* * *

Tuesday

Lunch

Ash,Cilan, and Iris walked through the halls on their way to the cafeteria when Iris stoped the trio and asked-

"Hey Ash want to get lunch at the burger barn with me, I dont want the cafeteria food." She put on her Sweetest smile as she said that.

"Sure," Ash said enthusiastically not knowing what he was getting himself into," as long as I get my food im good".

Iris smile grew at Ash's answer, she winked at Cilan and asked if he wanted to come with them winking in the process.

"No I dont want any part of this," he answered putting his hands up in defense, this remark got Ash confused and he raised his eyebrow. Cilan walked ahead into the double doors of the cafeteria.

"Any part of what," Ash asked but Iris just waved him off and walked towards the doors leading to the outside world. Ash stood there for a moment and then dashed after her.

* * *

Jerome Ketchum sat at the Burger Barn with a smile on his face glad that in a few minutes he would be reconnecting with his son. Jerome had made **many **mistakes in his life and he knew it to but he was going to start fixing them now. One at a time. He often looked back on his mistakes and felt much regret. Sometimes even he forgot why he did some things.

Ding! The bell at the top of the door rang as two teens came into the fast food restaruant. One with big, dark purple hair and brown eyes and skin, the other was tan with raven hair and unusaul zigzags on his face, he also wore a dumb hat. The zig zags on the teens cheeks were simalar to the one on his own cheeks. Actaully the teen looked alot like he had when he was younger. Their features were almost identical. Jerome looked closer at the tan teen and noticed it was his son Ash, he looked very diffrent than the last time he had seen him. He had grown up to be a very handsome young man, like his father.

He waved the two teens over while shouting "over here." The boy looked confused, but the girl looked like she knew what was going on. The girl lead the boy over to the booth Jerome had been sitting at.

"Iris why are you taking me to sit next to the guy in the monkey suit," Ash whispered in Iris's ear not wanting the man to hear him, so he didnt seem rude. Iris remained silent. Ash sqinted to make out the guys face, he only squinted because his pupils were getting used to the dimness of the room since the outside was very sunny. Once they adjusted Ash noticed who the guy in the monkey suit was.

_Oh my Arceus, I cant believe Iris, she set me up,_ Ash thought in his head,_ I'm gonna get her back for this. _Ash started to turn around and leave the restuarant but stopped Iris him and gave him a pleading look, that he gave in to. He sighed and the two headed back to the blue booth that Jerome sat slid into the cold rubbery seat and Iris slid in after him.

"Ash, it's great that you came out here today, I really appreciate it," Jerome informed. Ash rolled his eyes this action made Iris punch him in the arm for being so rude.

"I'm happy too," Ash mutterted even if he wasn't at all happy to be there. He rubbed his arm and glared at Iris.

"I was actaully very suprised that you texted me," Jerome said smiling at his son not believing he was really sitting there. He felt the moment was kind of perfect. But Ash thought completly different.

"Me too," Ash replied glancing over to Iris who was rubbing the back of her head looking a little nervous.

"Oh how rude of me who is this young lady? Is she your girlfriend?," Jerome asked playfully trying to realease the the tension from the room.

"Ha!" Ash laughed,"Yeah right," This remark won Ash another punch on the arm from Iris.

"I'm Iris his best friend," Iris informed, she gazed back at where the door was and who came in made her heart skip a beat. Trip. She quickly hid under the table. Jerome looked confused at the sudden action of Iris. Ash looked towards the door and saw Trip hoping that he'd leave quickly. Trip hated when Iris and Ash hung out together, so Ash didn't want Iris to get into even more trouble with him so he texted her to hide in the bathroom.

"I think I'll go to the bathroom," Iris said as she crawled from under the table, dashing into the bathroom. She hoped Trip hadn't seen her, if he had he would've known she had lied. And that wouldn't be good.

"What an intresting friend you got there," Jerome chuckled hoping Ash would laugh too but he didn't. His expression stayed serious.

"Cut the chit chat and tell me what you want," Ash snapped, this question had Jerome hurt and offended.

Why _does Ash think I have a scheme up my sleeve_, Jerome thought.

"I just want to spend time with my son," he answered simply.

"Cut the crap," Ash said rolling his eyes happy that Iris had went to the bathroom and wasnt there to hit him.

Jerome was getting frustrated.

"Now that's quite enough young man, I'm your father and you'll treat me with respect."

Pfft. The sound come from Ash, he usually did it when he felt that some one was lying to him. It was really disrespectful but he didnt care, he didnt even want to be there.

"Father, how can you call yourself a father, you weren't even there for any part of my life and now you expect me to forgive you over a stupid lunch that I didn't even want to have that my friend set up," Ash said raising his voice.

Iris peered out of the bathroom door surveying the room for Trip, who was nowhere to be seen. She noticed what Ash had said last and got kind of nervous. She walked over just as Jerome stood up, he looked down at his wrist watch and said-

"Ash I have to go to a meeting, maybe we could meet up another time if you ever change your mind about me, I love you son," Jerome said touching Ash's shoulder affectionately. Then he walked out of the restaurant, hurt.

_I love you son my ass_, Ash thought bitterly.

"Do you still want lunch Ash," Iris asked quietly. He shook his head and headed out the door with Iris at his heels.

_Man I shouldve listened to Cilan_, Iris thought sadly as the two walked to school in an uncomfertable silence. Iris felt pretty bad now, now she knew how Ash felt every time he had to apologize to her. "I have to stop butting into people's business", she thought aloud but in a low murmur that Ash could not hear.

"I'm sorry Ash," Iris apologized, he shrugged off the apology.

"You should of told me about this," Ash said.

" But if I had you wouldn't of gone," Iris said," Are you ever going to forgive him."

Ash shrugged once again and said "Who knows, life is full of surprises".

When the duo got to school they sat at the outdoor picnic table with Cilan who asked what had happened. When he was told he laughed a little and said " I told you" very out of character. He then apologized and covered his mouth as still he laughed at Iris's misfortune.

Next Ep: Aftermath


	10. S01: EP10 — Aftermath

Episode 10:Aftermath

_October, 23_

_After School 3:30 PM_

Ash got off the bus and slumped into his house where his mother was preparing an after school snack for him. But he sure didn't feel like eating even if he hadn't eaten at lunch. He had lost his appatite (big suprise there) after meeting his father. He plopped down onto the couch still thinking of the events at lunch that day. Iris, this was all her fault, he knew she had good intensions when she planned this whole thing out but he wished that she had just mimded her own buisness and stayed out of it. It was bad enough that now everytime he watched TV he had to sit through commercials for Jerome Enterprises rembereing this horrible day. Just thinking about that made him regret showing Iris the letter or even opening the letter in the first place, curse his fondness for letters.

Just then Delia strutted into the living room with a bowl of Pringles in her hand, she set the Pringles down and posed. Ash looked up at his mother feeling quite confused but also amused. She posed once again.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked chuckling a bit, forgetting for a little bit his problem.

"I wanna see if I could be a model", she answered while posing. Ash just laughed of the thought of his mother being a model, then got kind of disgusted by thinking of her in a playboy magazine. He picked up a chip and brought it to his mouth but placed it back into the pile still not hungry. His mother saw this unbeleivable sight and stopped in mid pose. She ran over and took a seat next to Ash, she felt his forhead checking for a fever. _He must be sick if he is turning down food_, she thought quite worried.

Ash swatted his mothers hand away from his face and frowned giving her a look that said "What the hell was the all about?".

"What are you doing", he questioned still giving her the look.

"It's just you put a chip down", Delia explained, " is there something wrong". Ash just stared at his mom after the statement she had just made. Who did she think he was some kind of fatty who never turns down food and if he does there is something wrong with him, seriously. The doorbell rang and Delia stood up running to get the door. Ash was releived that she was gone and that he didn't have to answer the question. He thought that she would be mad if she knew what had happened at lunch that day. A minute or two later Delia came back into the living room but with Misty at her side. This surley put a smile on Ash's face.

"Maybe you can fix him", Delia said before heading upstairs to her room. Misty frowned at why Delia had suggested that she could fix him. He didn't look broken and even if he was she wasn't a doctor.

Misty skipped over to the couch and sat down next to her friend dropping her book bag next to her feet.

"Okay, why do you need fixing", she asked cutely in Ash opinion, while laying her hand over his shoulder affectionally. Ash just did a small shrug and stared at the television screen, he didnt feel much like talking either today not even to his crushy wushy Misty.

Misty gazed at her friend with much concern she knew he wasn't telling her something and it was her job as a best friend to figure out what it was. It wasn't good to keep secrets from your bestie anyways. She had always told him everything bad or good, personal or not and now that he had a problem he wouldn't tell her.

"What happened today Ash, you dont seem yourself?" She asked very courius two know what was troubling her bestie. Ash explained everything about his horrible day to her. By the end of the story, Misty's face was full of shock. She couldn't believe that the little girl Iris was back into his life and they were 'friends' again. _I bet she is planning to ruin his life and being his_ _friend is just a cover up_, Misty thought, _she does hate him after all_. She remebered the day when Iris moved away, she had yelled at Ash that she hated him. That day was one of the happiest days of her life because she could have Ash all to herself without that third wheel of a best friends of his tagging along everywhere.

"Someone dosen't know how to mind her own beeswax"' Misty muttered under her breath. She glaned over at Ash, he had a look of intense thinking on his face ,the look you get when taking an important test. _He must be so frusterated and it's all the stupid Iris's fault._

"Ash do you think that your dad was lying about all that he said", Misty asked gently trying to get herself off the topic that is Iris. She didn't know much about Ash's dad or what kind of man he was but by the way Ash told the story she couldn't make up her mind if he was trustworthy or not.

Ash was stunned by question that Misty had brought up to the the table. He always felt his dad was a bad man, but now he didn't know how he felt. Leaving the family made him a bad guy, but at lunch earlier that day he seemed sincere, and he seemed to look like he was about to cry when he saw Ash and talked about how much he apreciated him being there.

" I don't know anymore", Ash finally replied. Ash now wondered what Jerome used to be like, what would've happened if he had stayed with the family. What it would've been like growing with both parents like a normal person. When thinking of these things he realised that the reason his father left was all his fault. That's what he told himself anyways.

"It's all my fault", Ash muttered to himself over and over again. Misty asked him multiple times what he was saying but he just continued to mutter until he broke out in tears and he started crying on Misty's legs. She stoked his hair trying to comfert her friend but she was still confused on why he was crying in the first place.

* * *

Later that same day

Misty had left and now Ash was all alone as he lyed on his couch. He got off the couch lazily and walked up the wooden stairs not even caring for the creaks he heard. He headed to his mom's room, she was napping so instead of leaving to his own room he snuggled up into his mom's arms like he had done many years ago.

Delia felt another body near her own and opened her eyes to make out the charactor in her bed as her 15 year old son. _What is up with him today_, Delia wondered. He hadn't snuggled with his mom since he was 9 so this was a real shocker for Delia. " What are you doing", Delia asked her son nicely.

"Do you hate me mom", Ash asked ignoring the first question. Delia was stunned by the question, she turned on her lamp and sat up. Ash did the same, and his mother looked at him straight in the eyes with a serious expression on her face.

"No of cousrse not, why would you think that", Delia asked face softening a bit. _What had gotten into Ash today, he never asked questions like this, _Delia thought.

"Because I was a mistake an I'm the reason Jer- I mean dad left", Ash stated putting himself down. Delia's eyes widen for two reason, 1 because she could've sworn Ash was going to say Jerome , even though she was sure Ash didn't know his dad's name and 2 because he thought of himself as a mistake. Ash had been an accident but never a mistake.

"Ash don't say that, you weren't a mistake, and who knows why your father left because I sure dont", Delia stated, "but why are you bringing up this topic up all of a sudden?" She had just lied to her son, it didn't feel right but she had to protect him from the real reason his dad left. She didn't want him to become paraniod, she wanted his life to be just normal. She decided that one day she would tell him but today was not the day. Ash was quiet for a while, he didn't want to tell his mother, maybe one day a long time from now he would, but not now. He lied down on the bed and closed his eyes pretending to sleep. Delia noticed that her son was unresponsive and had lied down.

_Yeah right, is he really sleeping_, Delia thought as she shut the lights. She layed down next to him and stoked his hair till he really fell asleep.

* * *

At School

Wednsday, October,24

Ash arrived into school the next morning looking a little better then he had looked on Tuesday. He walked to Iris's locker to tell her it was all okay and he wasn't all that sad about yesterday anymore. He waited and waited at her locker but she didn't arrive. The bell eventually rang and he had to head to class. He was pretty worried about what happened to her. Ash sat all through class eyes glued to the door hoping whoever came through the door was Iris but it never was.

After school he decided he would visit her, but then noticed he didn't have her address. His mom would probably know, so he would ask her after school. Oh how he hoped she was ok. Maybe she felt really bad and didn't want to face him, he started to get anxious, he hoped that wasn't the case he never liked to make people feel bad.

* * *

Per. 7-Battle Practice Class

Ash and the whole class sat on the bleachers listening to the instructions the teacher was instructing. Ash's foot tapped quickly on the bleacher below which annoyed the guy below him though.

"Unless you want me to drag you down here, you better stop that", Trip growled. Ash stopped quickly and sighed. _Maybe_ _Trip had something to do with Iris's absence_, Ash thought. He shook the thoughts off quickly not wanting to imagine something like that happening.

"Trip and Ash will battle first", The teacher ordered snapping Ash out of his thoughts.

"This will be easy", Trip said loudly enough for Ash to hear. Ash just rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, he was so going to beat this guy's ass. The two of them raced down the stairs to the battle field each of them predicting the end results in their heads. Both of them having thoughts of creaming the other.

When both opponents were on the the opposite side of the battle feild and of each other they threw out their pokemon.

"Go Tepig!", Ash threw out his red and white pokeball and out came Tepig, who snorted out tiny bits of fire ready to battle.

"I choose you Frillish", Trip said. Frillish came out of his pokeball ready to battle as Tepig was.

"The 1 on 1 battle between Trip and Ash is now underway", The battle referee announced.

"Frillish use water pulse", Trip ordered. Frillish did as he was told and created a ball of water which he threw at Tepig.

"Tepig dodge it", Ash shouted. Tepig was aboout to dodge but was to slow and got engulfed in the the ball of water. The ball was pretty much choking the poor Tepig till the ball of water exploded dropping Tepig onto to the ground. Tepig squealed in pain and layed there pain shooting threw his whole body. He was trying hard to catch his breath after being nearly suffacated.

"Tepig, buddy get up",Ash said egging him on. Tepig struggled to pick himself but finally did stand up on his four little hooves.

"Good job buddy now use flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

"Dodge Frillish", Trip ordered simply. Tepig snorted out hot fire in the direction of Frillish, but was unlucky at aim because Frillish floated out of the way before it could burn him. Ash spaced for a moment, then realized they were still battling and called out a move.

"Try a tackle", Ash demanded not sounding that sure of the move. Tepig dashed and jumped into the air hitting Frillish in the stomach. Tepig was engulfed in a blue mists, he was paralyzed and he looked hopelessly confused.

As Cilan watched from the stands he faced palmed at his friend's rookie mistake.

Tepig quickly snapped out of the temporary paralization, but had taken more damage by his own attack then Frillish had.

"Finish it off with nigh shade", Trip demanded. And with that final attack Tepig was out. The match was over.

"Tepig is unable to battle, Frillish wins the battle goes to Trip", the referee announced holding up a green flag.

"Return Tepig, you did great"Ash praised sadly while retuning Tepig to his pokeball. Trip did the same and both of them walked back to there seats. Ash couldn't beleive he lost. His head wasn't even in the game much. But he was determined that next time he and Trip would battle he would beat Trip no matter what.

Next EP: Adventures in Lancesitting


	11. S01: EP11 — Adventures in Lancesitting

Episode 11: Adventures in Lancesitting

Delia's car stopped in front a small,brick house in the Dragon Village. She was there to drop off her son and his friend who's hair looked like brocolli. The door of the car opened and the two teens escaped from the car where Ash's mother had been singing show tunes. Delia waved a good bye,and turned her show tunes louder before she drove away.

"Your mom is very... intreasting" Cilan told Ash, he said intreasting because if he said anything else it would have probably sound rude.

"I know", Ash said knowingly shaking his head. Ash started to speed walk to the door as did Cilan, this started a little friendly race between the two that Ash had won. Ash knocked loudly on the door which woke up an irriatable Iris.

"You didn't have to knock so loudly", Cilan told his anxious friend who had a Pikachu on his shoulder, that aggreed with him. Ash just shruugged at Cilan's remark, which caused Pikachu to grip tighter on his hat. The three waited for a minute or two, then they heard a cough and a sniffle. The door knob moved around a little and when it finally opened they saw Iris. And she looked horrible, her uasully well done hair was sticking everywhere, she was still in her PJ's which were covered by a pink robe, and the robe pokets were filled with tissuse (one pocket had clean tissuses, the other had not so clean tissuses).

"This is the girl you tried to impress", Pikachu whispered in his trainers ear- **this is a refrence to the time Ash tried to impress Iris in ****Can we be friends again? Pretty Please**-.

"She looks better than this most of the time", Ash whispered back to his yellow buddy.

"What are you guy's doing here", Iris said in a nasily voice , before sneezing into a fresh new tissuse, that was soon stuffed in the dirty pocket. Cilan couldn't believe his eyes, the uasually well put together girl that he always saw at school was now a mess.

"We wanted to find out why you were absent today, but I think it's clear now", Ash explained.

"I don't mean to be nosy but who is taking care of you", Cilan asked in the politest way as possible, (he thought that no one was taking care of her because if there was someone they would've opened the door, not let her open it herself).

"I'm taking care of myself since.. since..._Achoo_",Iris sneezed in the direction of her two peers which caused them to flinch. "Sorry, anyways since my mom is on a buisness trip,"She said slighlty closing the door, but Cilan placed his foot in the door before she could close the door completly.

"What do you want", Iris asked getting very irriatated.

"So your all alone and sick", Cilan said trying to clear things up.

"No, I have my little brother lance with me", Iris answered. Cilan was shocked at this news, he couldn't leave now, she was pretty much a damsel in distress to him.

"How old is your little brother", Cilan asked truly concerend.

"Um six", Iris answered getting very much annoyed, she really didn't feel like talking or standing there when she felt horrible and looked even worse.

"Well you should't be-"Cilan started but Iris didn't hear the rest or much of anything else because she got really dizzy and blacked out. Ash and Cilan loked at each other then at Iris who was lying on the tiled floor of her house.

"Well at least she had a pillow to cushion her fall", Ash joked referring to her huge hair as a pillow.

"Let's just get her into her room", Cilan said seriously, opening the door wider and stepping inside the house carfully so he wouldn't step on her hair which was spread in every diffrent direction. Cilan took her arms and Ash took her legs, as they made their way into the house.

The door closed suddenly, and Ash looked back at what or who had closed the door. It was a little boy with a little afro with mud caked all over his hands.

"Who are you," He asked to the two older strange boys who were carrying his sister's limp body through his house.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and I want to be a Pokemon master", Ash introduced himself while dropping Iris's legs to turn his hat backwords and do a pose that looked completly random. When he got back to the real world he stretched out his hand to shake the boy's hand, but quickly realized that the boy's hands had mud all over them , so he pulled his hand back.  
"I'm Cilan Dento",Cilan introduced himself while not letting go of Iris's arms to do some stupid pose like Ash had done.

"My name is Lance", the little boy now known as Lance said, not even acknowlodging the fact that he was talking to two complete strangers who were carrying his sisters motionless body around his house. It really seemed as if they were some kind of kidnappers or something. When he noticed this he kicked Ash in the side of his leg really hard, while smiling maniacally. Ash fell to the ground after that hard kick, you see Ash had never been the strongest guy so that kick did much effect. Pikachu flew off his shoulder and landed in a vase which was filled with thorny roses.

"PIKA!"(EPPP), he screeched as he jumped out and removed many thorns from his body. Ash rubbed his sore leg and tried to get back up but was kicked in the gut by the hyper little brother of Iris, this move certinally knocked the air out of Ash's body.

"I don't mean to interrupt your little fight but where is your sister's bedroom", Cilan asked politly.

"Now why would I tell you that, and how do I know you guys arn't robbers or kidnappers or somethibg like that".

"He has a point", Cilan noticed, now he had to come up with something to prove that they were not liers, _oh great_.

"Would robbers tell you their names", Ash pointed out once he got his breath back. He picked himself up off the floor and grabbed his now thorneless Pikachu and placed him back onto his shoulder.

Lance thought about what Ash had said and decided they couldn't be bad guys if they told him their names, even if they were bad guys they wern't good bad guys if they were dumb enough to tell him their names. "No",Lance finally replied,"follow me". After those simple instruction he zoomed to where Iris's room was, leaving Ash and Cilan behind.

"Ugh what is with that kid,"Ash groaned, wondering why the kid was so hyper. Ash picked Iris's legs back up, and the two tried to find the room themselves by going in the direction Lance had gone through.

The two finally did find Iris's room, which had Ash very relieved because Iris was getting heavy in his arms. When they got into the room they dropped Iris onto the bed, and Ash slummped down onto the purple carpeted floor while taking out his phone to dial his momma's number.

"Not to be nosy but who are you calling"Cilan asked.

"My mom to pick us up", Ash replied simply while he started to dial the number.

"I think we should stay, I mean because she is sick and all alone here, beside's her little brother who is barley old enough to take care of himself", Cilan informed, this explanation made Ash stop dailing and made him realize that Cilan was right.

"Okay", Ash replied as he put his phone away. He took the purple remote off of the nightstand next to Iris's bed and turned to his favorite channel -Nickelodeon- which just happened to be playing his favorite show Spongebob Squarepants. Cilan walked towards the door that led to the bathroom, and went through Iris's medicene cabinet looking for something imparticular.

"What happened", Iris asked as she sat up. The noise from the television and bathroom had woken her up and she didn't seem so happy about it.

"You blacked out", Ash answered not taking his eyes off the T.V screen while he said it.

"Why are you still in my house", she asked groggily.

"Cilan and I are going to take care of you", Ash said turning around, then flinching. "Man you look horrible", he stated without thinking about what he said first. When he noticed what he had said he put his hand over his mouth. Iris kicked him in the back of the head for the rude remark.  
"Don't you think I know that", she growled at him. He aplogized as he rubbed the back of his head. Cilan came back into the room with a digital thermometer in hand, ready to take her tempature.

"Ash don't make rude remarks, your just going to get hurt in the end and plus it isn't good that Iris had to strain herself to kick you while she is sick", Cilan said as he moved the digital thermometer to Iris's mouth. She opened her mouth and put her lips over the plasitc thermomter. A beep came from it and Cilan removed the digital thermometer from Iris lips and looked down at it.

_100.8, she definantly has a fever, and it's up to me to take care of her, _Cilan thought.

"Is there anything you need", Cilan asked politly.

"Well, my brother need's someone to care of him since I can't, so can you take care of him for the day, Ash", She pleaded. She really wanted Ash out of the house, she couldn't stand him seeing her like that and she surely wanted her brother out of the house because he could be a real nuisance at times, which irritated her which was no good for a fever.

"But I want to help take care of you", Ash whined, while pouting.

"You will be helping me by doing this, believe me", Iris said.

Ash turned off the television as he sighed , "Where is his room". She pointed across the hall, and Ash exited the room into the thin hallway.

He crossed the hall and knocked on the door of the room that Lance inhabited. A loud bang came from the room, then footsteps, then the door finally opened wide, Ash looked into the room and it was very cluttered, he couldn't even find Lance's bed.

"Uh.. um we are going to be spending the day together", Ash explained to the little boy without taking his eyes off the room. He wondered if there was a wild pokemon living somewhere in there, it was a jungle after all. Lance got excited and started jumping up and down before he ran out the door of his room and straight out of the house. Ash snapped out of the trance that the 'jungle' had put him in and dashed after the little boy.

"Where do you wanna go", Ash asked bending over to get to Lance's hieght once he had caught up with him.

"The Park",Lance shouted as he grabbed Pikachu off of Ash's shoulder and ran down the sidewalk in the direction of the park. Ash sighed, and began to chase him while shouting for Lance to wait for him. But of course the little kid didn't listen to his care taker for the day.

* * *

**At the park...**

"What do you want to do", Ash asked once the two met up in front of a bench in the park.

Lance thought about this for a second, not really sure what he wanted to do. He just was glad that he was free from the house and away from his sick big sister since he hated to be around people when they are sick. The Pikachu that was squirming in his arms and covered in mud was about to electiricute the poor hyper active boy but decided against it becuase of the look he gained from his trainer when he had seen sparks fly from the rodents cheeks.

"Let's play hide and go seek", Lance suggested while jumping up and down. Pikachu gave Ash a look that said, " This is a **very, very bad** idea". Ash just gave him a look back that said that it would be just fine. Pikachu knew it was a bad idea, but his trainer didn't want to take his advice.

"Ok, i'll count and you'll hide", Ash agreed under the condition that Lance give him back his little buddy Pikachu, which he did.

Ash covered his eyes and began counting,"1,2,3,4". Once Pikachu was out of Lance's arms he shook the mud off and jumped on Ash's shoulder closing his eyes also. Lance ran far away from the bench to find an extrodinary hiding place.

* * *

**M****eanwhile**** at ****Iris's house...**

Cilan bought in a bowl of hot soup on a tray that helps relieve colds and fevers, for a while anyway. He set the tray on the nighstand next to Iris's bed, he then sat on the bed next to Iris who was lying down. Silance filled the room, since Cilan and Iris weren't that great of friends with each other as they were with Ash. They really only hung out when Ash was with them, not really when it was just the two of them... alone.

"So...um do you have any dreams in life", Cilan asked breaking the awkward silance. Iris nodded while sitting up and setting the tray that was once on the nightstand on her lap._What kind of question was that, I mean seriously, who dosen't have dreams_, she thought as she started to slurp up the soup.

Cilan looked at his wrist as if there was a watch on it. He was getting very impatient at this moment.

"Well are you going to tell me them or are you just going to wait for me to ask what they are", Cilan burst out.

Iris stopped slurping, while realizing what the information that Cilan wanted to know was what her dreams were not if she had any or not. "Well once I had a dream where a Beartic tried to eat-"

"Not those kind of dreams", Cilan said kind of annoyed. Iris soon realized that he wanted to know what her dreams were as in goals not like when she was sleeping. _Oppsies_.

"Oh sorry about that, well I want to be a lawyer", Iris said no enthusiasim in her voice. Cilan frowned, he sure didn't think that was going to come from the wild child Iris's lips.

"Really I would've never thought that you of all people would want to work in a boring stuffy place like that, I'm not trying to be stereotypical here but by the impression you made on the first day of freshman year you striked me of more of a wild child who would never step foot in a place like the court," Cilan explained choosing his words carefully so he wouldn't offened her as he started to remeber the first day of freshman year.

_Freshman Year-_ _Socail Studies Class_

_The class sat in their socail studies class watching as people came up to the board and told about themselves. Cilan sat in the back not very intreasted in what was happening. It seemed that everyone had the same thing to say, it was always "I like to hang at the mall with my friends" or "I like to train with my pokemon all the time". And other stereotypical teen things. It was very boring to him._

_"Ok,Iris __Airisu come up and tell us about yourself", the teacher said reading of a clipboard on her desk. She was making them go in ABC order, so you would've thought that Iris would be one of the first people to go up there, but sorry sir/m'am/ or other but your wrongo. The teacher wanted to mix it up a bit, so she made them go in ABC order by the first names of her students. Cilan found it very creative, infact it was the most exciting thing that happened all during that class in his opinion. _

___A girl with big, dark purple hair skipped down the aisles bumping into a few desks and hitting people with her big hair. Once she got to the front of the classroom, she wouldn't stop moving, literally. She was very fidgety and seemed to talk with her hands alot._

___"Ok here goes, I'm Iris" She started off ,projecting her voice so that everyone could here even ones who had started to fall asleep. It surley took them out of there sweet dreams and daydreams._

___"Obviously, the teacher announced you name", Chili muttered. It might have been low but Iris seemed to still here it._

___"What was that", Iris asked putting her hand behind her ear, and pretending she haden't heard what he had said, though she had heared him perfectly. She gave him an icy cold glare that scared him, but the teacher didn't seem to notice._

___"Nothing", Chili muttered. _

___"That's what I thought, anywho I'm from the Dragon Village", she said smiling widley. This information soon caught the attention of many students including Cilan. Murmers of wow were heard among the crowd. She just continued to smile as she explained facts about herself._

___" I like to swing from vines and go on adventures with my axew",Iris said lots of enthusiasim showed up in her voice. She started to explain many of her thrilling adventure to the class, she even made her own sound affects. By the end of class everyone seemed to know Iris very well, since they didn't get to anyone else._

___End Of Flashback_

Iris slurrped the soup before making her real statement."I know, I don't even want to be a Lawyer that much, it's just being a Lawyer is more realistic then what I really want to be,". Iris looked into her soup sadness disguiseing her face as she rembered when she told Trip about her dream of being a dragon master.

_Freshman Year- Iris and Trip's first date_

_"So Iris", Trip said smiling at his gorgeus date as they sat at a seafood restuarant, "Tell me about yourself"._

_Iris bit her lip looking at Trip's cute face. She couldn't beleive that he had paid any attention to her at school, espicailly enough attention that he actauuly started to like her._

_"Um.. I want to be a dragon master", Iris declared as she smiled widley. Trip was silent for a second, then he burst into laughter. Iris frowned wondering what was so funny about her statement. When he calmed down he apologized for his rudeness._

_"Sorry but I was trying to imagen you as a dragon master, it's just so unrealistic", He pointed out. Iris smile disapperead a little from her face. She couldn't believe he thought she couldn't become a dragon master, but she could also believe it because most people opposed her dream also._

_"I was just kidding,"Iris lied,"I really want to be a uh... a lawyer". She smiled a little._

_"Oh that makes more sense", Trip said. He only didn't believe she could become a dragon master because first she was a girl, and second she had only one dragon type pokemon that was pretty small in his opinion._

_End of Flashback_

"What is it that you really want to be", Cilan asked raising her face up with his finger by the chin. She looked into his eyes, and sighed.

"It's stupid and probably ain't going to happen anyways",She answred her nose stuffing up because of tears that were threatening to release from her eyes. She took two clean tissue, 1 to blew her nose and the other to wipe the tear that had escaped her eye socket.

"Come on you can tell me I won't laugh or anything", Cilan said, his pure green eyes filled with sincerity looked into Iris's dark brown eyes which were pretty much filled with despair and sadness. Cilan couldn't understand why she looked so sad. _Maybe because she was sick, but do people have glints of fear in there eyes when they're sick_, Cilan thought, _Well actually they do but not like the one Iris has. _He decided to make her know he was commited to his statement so he did a cross over his heart area with his finger. She looked at him then back at her soup and said,

"I want to be a Dragon Master".

Cilan was silent for a moment. Iris expected him to burst out in laughter like Trip had done before, but it never came.

"That seems to fit you more than being a stuffy lawyer", Cilan said as he broke the silence. He smiled at her happy that she was opening up with him. Maybe they could become good friends one day, and maybe hang out without Ash.

"So..uh what do you want to be", Iris asked removing the warm tray from her lap and placing it back onto the nightstand. She lyed down as she waited for Cilan's response.

"I want to become an S class Pokemon Connosiuer",Cilan said lovingly thinking about his dream actaully coming true.

'That's also what that girl burgundy want's to be" Iris pointed out. Cilan cringed at that wretched girl's name. He hoped Iris didn't notice but of course no one ever really get's what they wish for. She wondered why Cilan cringed at her sentence._ Did I say something wrong_, she thought worridly. She hated when she did that it was a horrible habit of hers. _Or maybe it was something else, maybe he dosen't like me._

"Um Cilan can you get that tissuse box over there", Iris asked changing the subject for a moment. Cilan agreed and walked over to where the tissue box stood on her dresser.

"Do you have something wrong with me", Iris asked. Ciland turned and frowned at the sick girl's sudden question. _Why_ _would she think that I didn't like her_, he thought concerned.

"No of course not, why would you ask such a question", Cilan asked picking up the tissue box and making his way back to the bed. He sat back down just as Iris started to answer his question.

"It just seemed like..like you were uncomfertable with what I said last",Iris noted. Cilan sighed knowingly, he had really wished that she hadn't noticed.

"I just don't like Burgundy",Cilan stated straining to even say her name.

"Why" Iris was getting very intrigued to where the conversation was going. She took the box from him and sneezed into one. Cilan stood and picked up the waist basket next to Iris's room door. He set it on the side of her bed so that she could get rid of he used tissues. Iris emptied her pockets filled with used tissues and waited for Cilan to start explaining.

Cilan sighed knowing that he had to explain this again, even though he didn't feel like talking about.

* * *

**Meanwhile at The Park...**

"18,19,20 ok ready or not hear I come", Ash shouted as he removed his hands from his eyes and placed Pikachu onto the grass.

"Okay you take the right of the park and I'll take the left, we will meet back here ok", Ash told his pokemon pal as the two set off in differant directions in search of Lance. Ash looked under the slide, under the teter totter, inside the trash can but found no trace of Lance anywhere. Pikachu looked under benches, at the snack bar, near puddles of mud, and small places that he could fit into becuase of his small size but was also unsuccesful in finding Lance. Both of them at the same time slumped back to there meeting place.

_Hopefully Pikachu found him_, Ash thought optomistically. When he saw Pikachu with no Lance in sight all his hope went away.

"Ugh, I dont think this game was such a good idea",Ash said as he plopped onto the brown, wooden bench, "Pikachu why didn't you warn me that this was a bad Idea". Pikachu face palmed while remebering earlier that day he had warned Ash before they started playing the game in the first place. "Let's search some more", Pikachu" Ash said. The two once again went in seperate directions and once again came back with nothing.

"Aww man this is not good, not good at all, we lost Lance", Ash exclaimed clearly panicked. _What will Iris think, no what will she do to me once she finds out I lost her brother! _Ash already could see the picture of his r.i.p stone in his head. He snapped out of his thoughts of death and his panicked look was replaced by a look of determination.

"We are going to find Lance no matter what", Ash proclaimed bringing his clenched fist to the sky. It looked pretty random and weird to people around him but to Pikachu it looked pretty normal.

After Ash's little pose, the two made their way to a map at the entrance of the park. They thought of every place that Lance could be in and began there search again for the third time.

* * *

** Iris's house...**

"Ok, here goes", Cilan started," Burgundy and I used to be together, we had a good relationshp I thought I loved her and that she loved me until I found out she... was only using me for a bet, and when I told her that I knew about the bet she said that she was actaully 'falling' for me dispite the bet, but like I would believe that", Cilan explained sadness and anger disguising his voice. He looked out the window and rolled his eyes so that the tears in his eyes wouldn't escape, "After that I broke up with her".

Iris stared at him hoping that the remeberence of the event hadn't saddend him to much. She couldn't help but think about his explanation, could he seriously think Burgundy wasn't really falling for him that she only said that so she could win her bet.

"Cilan, do you really think Burgundy was lying about falling for you", Iris questioned couriusly.

"Yes, I do", Cilan answered plainly as a tear dripped onto his face. He quickly wiped it away and picked up the tray from the nightstand. He headed out the door before turning around towards Iris and suggesting that she rest. She nodded and layed down on her bed. She still didn't believe it, _could a girl really be that heartless_. She tried to fall asleep but it was hard because her nose was all stuffed up and she had to breath through her mouth (which she hated), also she couldn't keep her blanket on or off, she didn't know if she was hot or cold. Plus, she couldn't stop thinking about what Cilan had said.

* * *

**At The Park...**

Ash and Pikachu sat on the bench looking quite discouraged, it was obvious that they still hadn't found who they were looking for. But then a miracle happened and from behind the bench came a voice that said-

"Are you looking for this". The two whirled around and saw Burgundy with Lance at her side. His hands were clean but they couldn't say the same for his mouth which was covered in sticky white stuff, which was obviously vanilla ice cream. Ash jumpd up in relief and excitement.

"Pika Pi" (Yes, she found him), Pikachu sighed in relief. Ash ran over to Burgundy and engulfed her into a hug which caused her to blush a deep red as she hugged him back.

"Where did you find him", Ash asked as he pulled out the hug.

"Girl's Restroom", Burgundy answred. Ash looked at Lance with slight disgust thining what kind of guy would hide in the girls bathroom. But he looked quite impressed by his clever thinking.

It got kinda of awkward after that, the four of them just stood around not saying anything until-

"So um thanks for bringing him back", Ash thanked her very pleased to have repossession over Lance again. "You literally saved my life" He said seriously. Burgundy started laughing thinking that he was just messing around but when no one else joined in she stopped immedatlly slightly embarrassed.

"Uh see you around", Ash said before taking Lance's now clean hand, as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. Burgundy waved by to the trio as they walked off.

_Maybe she isn't that bad_, Ash thought.

* * *

**Iris's House**

"Don't tell your sister about this, okay" Ash told Lance as they stood at the front door of the house. Lance nodded and they both walked in. They plopped onto the couch in the living room exhausted from the long day that they had 'together'.

"Do you like my sister", Lance asked out of the blue.

"Of- course we are great friends", Ash exclaimed obliviously and happily. Pikachu and Lance face palmed at the same time, both thinking about how much of an idiot Ash could be.

"No I mean like like her" Lance explained.

"Ye- I mean no", Ash said fixing his little mistake. Lance wasn't convinced by the answer, plus he had heard the yes at the beginning. He was positive that Ash liked his sister.

"Will you be her new boyfriend", Lance asked excitedly, hope filling his eyes.

"I wish", Ash muttered under his breath without really thinking about it. He was really confusing himself at this point, he didn't understand why he was saying these things could he really be falling for Iris._ No that's crazy._ All the thought were going to make his brain burst if he kept thinking about them, so he decided to put them in the very back of his mind and tried to think about something else.

"I don't like Trip",Lance stated.

"I'm glad I'm not the only on who thinks she should dump that jerk", Ash muttered loud enough for Lance to hear and agree with him.

"By the time that he leaves the house every time he comes over my sister is in tears and she never talks about it she just stays cooped up in her room", Lance explained. He often worried about his sister and what Trip did or said to upset her so much. Ash wasn't liking where the conversation was going since he hated talking about Trip and Iris's relationship so much. Every time he thought or talked about it he wanted to beat Trip to a pulp but everyone knows he cant do that.

"Uh let's see how your sister is doing", Ash suggested changing the subject and heading towards Iris's room with Lance at his heels. Ash gently turned the door knob and opened the door where he saw Iris sleeping and no sign of Cilan. He tiptoed over to the bed and got close to Iris's ear to ask her a question, "Where is Cilan". She stirred around in her bed for a minute but didn't wake up or say anything.

"Where is Cilan", he whispered again. This time he got a response but it wasn't verbal more physical. Iris hit him in the face with her palm, which was practically telling him to go away. Ash sighed and decided he would find Cilan himself. He walked all through Iris's house in search of Cilan but didn't find him until he looked in the backyard. Cilan was sitting in the grass looking up into the sky, he looked as if he was thinking seriously. Ash ran over to where he was, and loomed over him. Cilan looked up at Ash and stood up wiping all the grass and dirt off the butt of his pants.

"Um it's getting late we should go", Cilan suggested. Ash nodded wondering what was up with the scene he had seen earlier. He took out his phone and texted his mom before the two went back into the house to say there goodbyes to Iris.

* * *

"Thanks for everything you guys", Iris said when Ash woke her up to tell her that they were leaving.

"Your welcome," Ash answered.

"It was my pleasure," Cilan said with a far away look in his eyes. They waved by to each other and the boys left the room.

They sat out side of Iris's House as they waited for Delia to pick them up. Both of them thinking about the day's events and how they really felt about certain people.

Next EP: Rumor has it

* * *

**OK guys hoped you liked this chapter. Review telling me what you think of it. Sorry for any mistakes! :D**


	12. S01: EP12 — Rumor has it

Episode 12: Rumor has it

**Iris's room**

**Friday October, 26**

**4:30 AM**

Iris woke up at four thirty in the morning, because she had a feeling, a bad feeling. Not like the one she had a few days before when she was sick, because she wasn't sick anymore. Whatever Cilan put into that soup did the trick, _damn was he a good cook._

The feeling pretty much said, "Today ain't going to be a good day for you, girl". She wanted to stay home from school that day because of the bad feeling. She knew that school is where all the bad stuff was going to go down at. But she knew her mother would never allow it unless she magically got sick again_, _which sadly_ was_ impossible. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep to make the feeling go away but the feeling wouldn't go away, no matter what. She sighed, and then sat up in bed, unable to fall back asleep. She stood from her bed and sat down on a chair next to her window. She looked up at the stars.

_What does faith have in store for me today?,_ she wondered_._

* * *

**Social Studies Class**

**8:57 AM**

Iris couldn't keep her eyes open as she sat in her social studies class. Not that social studies class was boring or anything like that, it was just she hadn't had any sleep since she woke up that morning. It had been way too early for her to have woken up. She blamed her tiredness on the stupid feeling that she had that morning.

_Hopefully that feeling was wrong_, Iris thought as she yawned. Iris glanced over at Ash who was taking notes and smiling as usual. She wondered how he could always stay happy and always look good. What was his secret? He seemed to only have bad days once in a while, while she had them like all the time, why did Arceus stick her with the horrible luck and Ash with all the good luck, she wondered.

_It is so unfair; I'm not a bad person. _She really envied him at that moment.

Around her she could hear constant whispers and phone vibrations. It was so annoying that she felt like ripping her hair out.

_What does it take to get some peace and quiet around here!_ Every once in a while she would actually hear what her peers were whispering but just tiny bits of the conversations like "OMG's" and "I can't believe it". She put her head down on her desk with her hands over her ears.

_How much could these damn people have to talk about? _Iris thought seriously frustrated.

She wondered how long it would take until it all ended. And she meant all ended not the class but school itself.

A year or so until she could finally get out of that horrible high school and go to a college far away from Trip, from Georgia, and from all her problems, but she would also be away from Ash, and her family. She didn't want to leave because of them, she had to leave Ash once and soon they would go their separate ways once again. Now a days she didn't know if she wanted to go to a far away college or university anymore. Since Ash had come back in her life, she really didn't know what she wanted to do with the rest of her life anymore, no matter how much she thought about the situation.

The bell suddenly blared through the whole school, extra loudly in the Social Studies class it seemed to Iris. Instead of whispers, she heard a stampede of students pushing past each other to get out of the classroom.

Iris felt a tap on her shoulder, which caused her head to shoot up. It was Ash, thank Arceus. She was sure glad that it hadn't been Trip who had tapped her on the shoulder because she just couldn't handle him today. He would just make her bad mood into a horrible mood, which would probably cause her a huge migraine, which seemed to come often with her extra bad days.

"Let's go buddy", Ash said optimistically.

"Whatever", Iris snarled as she took the hand that Ash had held out. He pulled her out of the seat and the two headed out of the classroom hand in hand. When they arrived in the doorway of the class it seemed as if everyone was staring at the duo. Ash saw a few of them whisper but ignored it, since he didn't know what they were talking about. He felt a tug on his hand and he turned from the direction of his peers to the direction of his best friend.

"What's wrong", he asked innocently but obliviosly.

"You can stop holding my hand now", she informed him. Ash had just realized that he was stilling holding her hand, which caused a faint blush to appear on his cheeks before he let go of her hand.

Cilan walked in the direction of his two friends, who he had seen holding hands, and shook his head in disapproval as he passed the two.

"What was that all about Cilan", Iris shouted out after him, really confused on why he had done what he did. But it was too late for him to hear what she had shouted because he was already in his classroom.

"I wonder what it was about", Ash wondered aloud, as the two headed to their next class. Iris missed the feeling of Ash's hand in hers it made her feel all warm inside. She liked holding hands with him, it made her feel loved. But it got awkward when everyone was staring at them, so she had to let him know that it was time to stop.

* * *

Trip had seen it all go down with his own grey eyes, and he was very displeased. At first he hadn't believe what "she" had told him but now it was hard not to believe it.

_How could she do this to me, what happened to the love that was between us, _Trip thought quite angrily, _sure I can be eh, at times but couldn't she see through all that eh and see all the love I had to offer to her._

He felt a cool liquid on his hands and looked down at what it could be; it was water that had come out of a hole in the water fountain. In his hand he held the mouth piece thingy to the water fountain.

_Shit, _he thought. He threw the mouth piece in the nearby trash can and walked away as if he hadn't done anything.

"No one messes around with my girl without getting their ass beat, but first I have to put that little slut back in her place", he whispered to himself as thunder could be heard in the background.

* * *

**Gym Class (not a Pokémon gym)**

**Period 2**

The class sat on the bleachers as they waited for instructions, some of them are zoned out or half asleep but not for long.

"OKAY CLASS WE WERE GOING TO GO OUTSIDE TODAY BUT AS YOU CAN ALL SEE IT IS RAINING OUT THERE, SO YOU HAVE NO SUCH LUCK," Mr. Glen boomed as he marched into the large gym. His loud-voiced echoed through the room clearly and seemingly louder than when he had actually said it. Mr. Glen used to work in the military, so he was very loud and very strict. His voice could awaken anyone, and in this case anyone meant Iris and half of the class, who were now wide awake.

The whole class sighed in relief that they couldn't be outside because of the storm, because they hated when they were to go out in the hot sun doing practically impossible exercises like a thousand pushups or a hundred laps around the whole campus and the campus was a little over 25 acres. It was like he thought he was still in the military or something. Actually sometimes he would have his students do military drills.

He narrowed his eyes at his students, he didn't appreciate negative feedback from them, not at all, and to him sighs of relief were negative feedback. "WHAT WAS THAT MAGOTS", he shouted. A few mumbles and murmurs of "nothing" came from the crowd, it was pathetic, and not what he was looking for."I SAID WHAT WAS THAT MAGOTS?!" Mr. Glen yelled as thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

"NOTHING", the crowd shouted, as they shook slightly.

"He comes with his own effects", Iris whispered into Ash's ear. He chuckled at the comment, a little too loudly, which caused to narrow his eyes to the corner at the very top of the bleachers where the duo sat at. Why was that boy laughing in his class? No one laughed in his class unless he made a (-un funny-) jokes. _It must have something to do with_ _that girl sitting next to him, punishment time, _Mr. Glen thought happily_. _He looked over at the window where outside the rain had lightened up a bit.

"Airisu give me ten laps around the outside basketball court", yelled in the Iris's direction.

"Aww, but why", she whined. She didn't want to go out in the freezing cold rain and get sick again; she had just got rid of her fever and know she was probably going to get a cold._ Grr_, oh how she hated that stupid ass gym teacher so much.

"JUST DO IT AIRISU". Iris groaned as she climbed down the steps of the bleachers. Ash stood up, not really knowing what he was getting himself into but he had to do something.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN HER KETCHUM," he asked.

"Actually... I would", Ash stated as he made his way down the stairs. Everyone gasped, and a few aww's escaped the lips of the female students.

"Si romantique", Burgundy said in French, she was a little disappointed though since she was really coming to like Ash but it seems that he had made his choice.

"It is really romantic but it's wrong", said Cilan to himself. Burgundy turned towards Cilan not noticing that he had been sitting one row up from her.

"I didn't notice you there", Burgundy pointed out. Cilan looked down at Burgundy finally noticing her, but he didn't make any remark but a scoff at her statement. Burgundy sighed sadly; she messed up real bad with Cilan and she missed him so much.

"Well since you are so open to running in the rain go ahead," Mr. Glenn urged on, he turned around from the students and wiped a tear that had came from his eye. He couldn't stand how romantic Ash's gesture had been, you see though Mr. Glen was tough and strict he was also a hopeless romantic.

The two teens took a deep breath and headed out of the double doors of the gym. "So brave", Mr. Glen cried as he wiped away another tear.

"Anyways class, get a partner and start doing some…um… sit ups", Mr. Glen ordered as he headed into his little office that looked out into the gym so he could keep an eye on the kids and read one of his many romance novels that he would never want anyone to know he owned.

* * *

**Outside**

"Ash, you didn't have to do that you know", Iris told her friend as they jogged around the big school basketball court.

"I know but I wanted to", he answered as he smiled at her. She could feel a slight blush appear on her cheek, so she looked in the opposite direction. The rain lightened up a bit more and now it was just sprinkling. Ash could see more clearly now, he looked at Iris's cheeks which had a faint blush on them, he didn't understand why it was there though.

_Did I say something that embarrassed her or something_, he thought obliviously as her stared at her. _Man is she cute when she looked embarrassed_.

Ash had admitted to himself after he left Iris's house when he had went to visit her a day ago that he had a slight crush on his best friend. Not a big one, like the one he had on Misty, just small one.

_Why am I blushing for_, Iris thought, _what is this feeling that I am experiencing, it seems slightly familiar but I can't put my finger on what it is. _Iris knew that she had felt this feeling before but she just can't remember when. She put whatever the feeling was in the back of her head and focused on jogging, in silence with her best friend.

* * *

**After 7****th**** Period**

Iris grabbed her green bag from her locker and slammed the door shut. She looked around, and noticed that for like the 100th time that day that people were staring at her and pointing, some of them shook their heads, it was quite aggravating. She hated it, she was never that use to rumors being about her, she didn't think there were any out there until now, but it seemed there was and she wanted to know what they could have to talk about her.

Trip stomped over to Iris's locker and grabbed her arm violently. Iris looked really confused of her boyfriend's action, she didn't do anything to deserve this sort of rudeness, but did she ever.

"Trip what's wrong", she asked voice trembling. He just looked down at her with one of the scariest looks she had ever gotten from him. Her knees weakend and her heartbeat quickened. She had seen scary looks in her 15 years of life but not one as scary as the one she got from him at that moment. The look was scairer then any Ice Type Pokémon she could think of.

Ash watched in confusion as he saw his friend being dragged out of the school by her boyfriend. Trip sure didn't look happy but Ash sure did look concerned and curious. He began to follow at a good distance but was suddenly blocked by Cilan standing in front of him.

"Ash we need to talk", Cilan told his friend. He still could not believe his oblivious, gullible friend would ever go out with a girl who already had a boyfriend.

"What is it Cilan", Ash asked as he looked over Cilan's shoulder for Iris and Trip but the two were out of sight, "and can you make this quick".

"I just wanted to inform you that I think what you're doing is completely wrong", Cilan informed his friend with a serious face. Ash stopped looking over Cilan's shoulder and looked at his friend in the face. A look of much confusion disguised his face.

"What are you talking about", Ash asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about", Cilan said.

"No I don't, If I did I obviously wouldn't be asking you", Ash said as he gave his friend a stupid look.

Cilan sighed, he couldn't believe that Ash was so smart but so dense at the same time. He couldn't believe how someone could be so oblivious to their surrounding like Ash was.

"I think it is absolutely wrong that you're going out with Iris even though she is dating Trip", Cilan explained to his dense friend.

"What are you talking about, I'm not going out with Iris", Ash shouted as he brought his hands up in defense. "Why would you even think that", Ash asked as he frowned at his green haired friend.

"Well everyone has been saying that you guys were going out with each other, at first I didn't believe it but then I saw the two of you holding hands, so that evidence made the rumors quite hard not to believe", Cilan explained. Ash's eyes widened, he never really thought that his actions towards Iris would end up in some crazy rumor that the two of them were going out.

A thought just then popped into Ash's mind at that exact moment after Cilan explained the rumor to him. In his mind Trip's angry and truly scary face flashed before him and he became in good understandment in why Trip had looked that way.

_Ah shit,_ Ash thought_, if he heard this rumor than he must be furious. _Ash realized that Iris, was in deep trouble and it was pretty much all of his fault. Ash dashed out of the school with Cilan at his heels once in a while asking where he was going but Ash didn't answer he just wanted to get where he was going fast before it was too late. Ash stood in the place he had first stood when he had first met Iris and found out her and Trip's little secret. Ash was afraid to look over the side of the school and to the back because of the sobbing and rustling that was heard.

"What are you doing", Cilan whispered. Ash just waved him off and built up the courage to look, which he did. What he saw was not that pretty. He looked down at the ground where his best friend was sitting as she cowered in fear of her abusive boyfriend.

"That's it," Ash whispered, "I can't stand by and watch this on the sidelines any longer". Cilan looked confused but Ash looked determined.

"Watch what, Ash what are you talking about", Cilan asked really confused, but once again Ash ignored him and actually walked away that time.

Trip raised his fist to hit Iris one more time, but Ash was just in time as he grabbed Trip's fist. Trip turned to look at the obstacle in his way, who he saw made his blood boil even more. He ripped his wrist out of Ash's grip and turned to face him full body.

"You," he said as he poked his finger into Ash's chest, "you're the one that little slut has been cheating on me with".

"No, dude you've got it all wrong", Ash started as he dodged a punch from Trip. Cilan just stood there as he watched it all go down, not saying a word.

"Iris and I are just friends and nothing more, I don't even like her at all like that, I swear to Arceus above," Ash stated, "I swear dude, cross my heart and hope to die". He had said all of it with his fingers crossed behind his back.

Trip calmed down a bit, wondering if he could believe the boy in front of him. _Ash never really seemed like the type to steal other people's girlfriends cosidering how dense he was, and Iris sure wasn't the cheating type._

_Dammit,_ Trip thought,_ I did it again, I let my emotions get the best of me and I hurt the one I love the most once again._

He turned towards his cowering girlfriend, who was covering her face with her hands and sobbing. It was all his fault for believing what Georgia had told him. Trip kneeled down next to his girlfriend and touched her arm which caused her to back up against the wall quickly in fear that he was going to hit her again.

"Iris, I'm so sorry about this, can you ever forgive me," Trip apologized, thinking of how familiar it sounded, considering that he always seemed to be apologizing to her for what always seemed to be the same reason all the time.

A muffled yes came from Iris, she really didn't forgive him, not at all, but felt as if she had to say yes or he would've inflicted more pain on her. Her answer certainly caused Ash and Cilan to frown in alot of suprise. Iris moved her hands from her face which allowed them to see the damage that Trip had done to her, a black eye and a busted lip.

_How could she forgive him so easily after all the pain he had inflicted on her_, Ash and Cilan thought at the same time, mouths a gape.

"But Ir-," Ash started but immediately stopped when he got a cold glare from Trip.

"Would you like if I took you home", Trip and Ash asked in unison.

"Um… no thank you", she answered as she struggled to get to her feet, which was pretty useless since she fell back to the ground as soon as she was off the ground. Cilan rushed to her aid, and helped her get up onto her feet.

"Me or him", Ash asked as he pointed to Trip and himself.

"Both of you", Iris said weakly.

"Are you sure you want to walk home alone," Trip asked as he look down at his shoes. He didn't want to look at her face; it just reminded him of all he put her through.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Iris answered as she limped away slowly not looking any of them in the eyes.

"I love you," Trip shouted after her.

_No you don't_, she thought. "I l-l-love you too," she stuttered. Just another lie to add to her collection.

Next EP- Tears, Shemes, and Lies

* * *

**Sorry 4 the long wait guys, it's just been such a busy week at school and stuff hope you like it. R & R**

**Si Romantique= So Romantic**


	13. S01: EP13 — Tears, Schemes, and Lies

**I'm really sorry for taking so long but I had it all written up, and got too lazy to type it up sorry again!This chapter focuses on Burgundy a lot, but you will get to see what's up with Iris and Ash****. Warning since I'm not really a sommeliershipper it may be bad… Enjoy!**

* * *

EP13: Tears, Schemes, and Lies

Burgundy threw open the double doors of the mansion that her family inhabited. She walked glumly all through the mansion, careful not to knock over any expensive artifacts that decorated the hallways. When she finally reached her room, relief flew over her. She opened the door and shut it weakly before she plopped onto her king sized bed that was way too big for one person.

_He hates me_, she thought sadly. Just the thought of Cilan's hatred towards her made her eyes blur up with tears. Burgundy felt so bad about what she did to him, she actually loves Cilan a lot.

At first their relationship was based off a bet she made with a couple of her friends, no real feelings were shed except ones from Cilan's side of the relationship. But once Burgundy got to know Cilan better she really started to fall for him as much as he had fallen for her. Their relationship was a very happy and relaxed relationship until Cilan found out all about the bet and dumped her like month old cheese or fromage in Burgundy's case.

She knew that she should've admitted it to him but fear had built up in her and she felt that she couldn't do it, but the way he found out was even worse than her telling him herself.

Burgundy could remember when Cilan broke up with her like she remembered her alphabet, which she could say frontwards and backwards without a single mistake. That fact hurt the most.

After Cilan broke off the two's relationship, Burgundy felt a big, empty void form in her heart. She tried to fill the void with every guy in school including Ash. Though Ash was slightly close, none of the guys really were like the one of a kind, Cilan.

A stream of tears ran down her face as she reflected on the thoughts of her and Cilan together and happy before they broke up. She grabbed one of the embroidered throw pillows that littered her bed and sobbed into it. The empty feeling hurt so much.

The door of the sobbing girl's room opened slowly. In came the family butler, Jared. Jared tilted his head to the side slightly and frowned at his 'master's' sobbing daughter in much confusion.

"Are you alright Mistress Burgundy," Jared asked in his thick British accent. Burgundy wiped away her tears onto the pillow which smeared her mascara. She threw the pillow behind her looked up at her butler.

"Oh, I'm fine Jared," she answered, her voice sounding like her nose had been stuffy.

"Are you sure," he asked as he looked her over. Her eyes were puffy and her face was tear stained, that sure didn't look fine to him.

"If you need someone to talk to Mistress, I'm always here," Jared said before shutting the door.

Burgundy let out a sigh. She knew she needed someone to talk to but she wasn't going to talk to a guy about her guy problems.

She slid off her bed and walked over to her wide window that looked over a big part of the Unova region. She admired a rainbow that decorated the gray sky and smiled a bit.

The rainbow seemed to strike something in her because she felt a new sense of determination fill her.

She was tired of feeling empty and sad, and the only way to get rid of those terrible feelings was to get Cilan back. But to get him back she needed to think up a scheme. And that's exactly what she was determined to do from that day forward.

* * *

Burgundy walked around town just looking for inspiration. She kept passing by a certain place where 'coincidentally' Cilan was employed. The place was known as the Striation City Pokémon gym and Café. Burgundy bit her lip as she stopped in front of the café/gym. She took in a deep breath and let it out before peering through the door, which she had opened a crack that allowed her to see into the establishment.

Cilan was smiling as he took costumers orders. His smile was cute in Burgundy's eyes. But the smile on his face surly did not define his real feelings, his eyes did. She read his eyes which were filled with worry, fear, and slight anger. Burgundy could not really understand why though.

A girl with pink hair and a way to slutty outfit skipped over to him and engulfed him into a hug. He chuckled a bit; the look in his eyes seemed to brighten up a bit.

_Since when did Cilan and Skyla go out- hey don't jump to conclusions Burgundy, maybe they are just friends_, Burgundy said in her head as she tried to make up an excuse to why Skyla was all over 'her' man.

A gasp escaped Burgundy's lips as she processed what she had just seen. Skyla had kissed Cilan on the cheek and didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. He actually seemed to like it. She shut her mouth and pouted. The door of the café was opened wider than the crack that she intended it to be by the red haired, fire type Pokémon gym leader, named Chili. Burgundy fell from her leaning position onto the carpeted floor of the café.

"Are you ok," Chili asked. Burgundy moaned as picked herself off the carpeted floor and rubbed her jaw.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered. The two stood there in an awkward silence, just staring at each other.

"Do you want something Burgundy?" Chili asked breaking the awkward silence between the two acquaintances. He might have asked the question politely but Burgundy still heard the slight annoyance in his voice. And she knew exactly the reason for it. It was because Cilan's brothers weren't particular fans of her and what she did to their poor brother.

"Um no," Burgundy said as she started to leave but she quickly turned back towards Chili who was closing the door.

"Wait, Chili may I ask you something," she asked before Chili could close the gap between the door and the wall.

"What is it," he asked.

"Um is Skyla… um Cilan's-," she started, but was soon cut off by Chili butting in.

"Yes, she is his girlfriend," Chili answered already knowing what she was going to ask before she could ask it. Chili closed the door as Burgundy began to walk away from the fancy café/Pokémon gym.

With the new information Burgundy was even more determined to get Cilan back.

_Skyla, out of all the girls in Unova he had to pick Skyla_, Burgundy thought.

Skyla was Burgundy's number one rival ever since they met in Poké Scouts when they were little girls. Skyla always seemed to beat Burgundy at everything. Burgundy would not under any circumstance let Skyla win the love of her life, Cilan. Skyla was not going to win this time. Not that she thought of him as a prize or anything like that.

A flyer smacked Burgundy in the face as the wind blew hard against her direction. When the harsh wind stopped Burgundy ripped the flyer from her face. She surveyed the sheet to see what was imprinted on it.

"Train concert," she read aloud. Then something in her head clicked. "Train Cilan loves Train," she shouted.

"I know exactly how to get him back, oh and his birthday is coming up, everything is falling into place!"

She started to do a little happy dance in the middle of the sidewalk. People stared and snickered but Burgundy was too filled with excitement and delight to even notice or even care if she had noticed. The feeling of sadness left but the big void in her heart was still there. Hopefully soon the big void in the purple haired girl's heart would be filled by the green haired boy she loves so much.

* * *

Ash chewed on the eraser of his pencil anxiously as he continued to try to design the finishing touch on the Halloween float project given in Social Studies class, but he could not concentrate. He just kept thinking about how much of a jerk Trip was and if Iris was ok or not.

"How could she forgive him so easily," he wondered aloud as he removed the pencil from his mouth.

"Pika (did you say something)," asked Pikachu as he tilted his head at his trainer.

"Uh it's nothing," Ash replied, "I just need some sort of inspiration,"He stood up and slid open the curtains revealing a sunny gray sky. Pikachu jumped onto his trainer's desk and stared at the diagram like drawing of the Halloween float. He then gazed up at his frustrated trainer.

"Pika Pi (It's seems as if something is missing)," Pikachu stated.

"No really I haven't noticed," Ash said sarcastically as he descended down back onto his rolling chair.

"Pikachu (Glad I helped you out with that then)", Pikachu said idiotically. Pikachu jumped off of the desk and landed on all fours on Ash's cluttered bed. Crumpled up papers mounted almost every open space on the the messy bed.

"Ugh," Ash groaned. "I'll work on this later, when I'm more concentrated." Ash stood from his chair and went down stairs to watch TV. Ash sat down and turned on the TV, as he flipped through the channels all he kept seeing was people hurting other people, like action shows, wrestling and boxing. He shut the TV and pouted. Everything on TV reminded him of the events that happened earlier.

Delia came into the living room and stared at her son who was pouting, crossing his arms, and staring at a blank, black TV screen.

"Ash dinner is ready," Delia said. It was unusual for her to tell him it was dinner time since he usaually came to dinner by instinct.

"I'm not hungry," Ash replied. It seemed whenever he was in a bad mood or situation he didn't feel hungry and didn't want to eat at all for that matter. Delia gasped.

_What has this school done with my son_, Delia thought, _Oh My Arceus they brain washed him._

"Who are you and what have you done with my son," Delia asked, she stared hard at her son as if she expected him to morph into someone else or rip off a costume revealing another being, but he didn't he just sat there and shook his head at his mother. A silence filled the room as the two sat together on the couch.

"How do you help someone who needs help but doesn't want anyone to know about it," Ash asked out of the blue. Delia scratched her chin as she thought about the question.

"It depends on how serious the person needs help," Delia said.

"Sh- I mean they need a lot of help," Ash stated as he stared at the ceiling, memory after memory flying through his head.

"Who is it Ash," Delia asked.

"No one, I was just wondering what you though." Delia shook her head and stood from the couch.

"Your food will be in the microwave when you want it," she called out as she walked into the kitchen. She never thought she would ever have to say that to _her_ son of all people.

_Ah! High School_, Delia thought, _always so annoyingly complicated, like Jerome_. Delia quickly shook the thoughts out of her head not wanting to think about her ex.

* * *

Iris sat on her bed, anxiously. Her mother would arrive home any minute, and she looked badly beaten.

_How am I going to explain these bruises to ma this time?_

The door of Iris's room door opened quickly as a hyper little boy bounced inside. Iris turned away from the direction of the door on her bed.

_Hopefully he didn't see anything, _Iris thought.

"Iris can we go to the park," Lance asked as he bounced onto the bed. Iris quickly jumped up off her bed causing pressure on her hurt leg, she bit her lip as she limped to her closet so that Lance would not be able to see her face, only her back.

"Um sorry Lance not now, you'll have to wait for ma to come back," she answered, her voice cracking at the end.

"Aww, But I want to go now" Lance whined as he lunged off the bad and dashed towards his older sister. He turned her around and gazed up at her face. A look of worry appeared on his face.

"What happened to your face," he questioned.

"Yeah what did happen to your face," asked a voice from the door of Iris's room which had been left wide open by her little brother. Iris looked up to see her mother who had her arms crossed over her chest. Her mother's face was frowning at her, and a lot of worry was on her face also.

"Did Trip do that to you," Lance asked innocently but seriously.

"No of course not," Iris answered quickly, a little too quickly.

"Lance why do you think Trip did this, has something been going on," Rose asked her violet haired son. Iris looked down at her brother with pleading eyes. Lance didn't know what to do, he knew that his sister didn't want him to tell his mother anything but he didn't like to see his sister in the states Trip put her in and knew that her mother could help somehow.

_What do I do? _He asked himself.

"I don't know I was just asking," Lance finally said before he gave his sister a look and zoomed out of the room.

_I owe you one little bro._

"Now Iris what happened," Rose walked over to her daughter, putting a hand on her shoulder affectionately.

"I just got into a fight," Iris lied looking away from her mother's eyes, but it didn't sound like a lie. It sounded quite truthful.

"With who"

"Just this girl at school," Rose looked deep into her daughter's eyes before leaving the room, hurt filling her. She knew her daughter was lying to her just by her eyes. Rose sat down on the porch looking up at the sky thinking.

_What is going on with my baby, and what's with what Lance asked?_

_Was it really just a random question?_

Next EP- Birthday Chaos {Part I}

* * *

**Fromage- Cheese in french**

**End of that chapter! Did it suck, was it too rushed, was it good? I don't really have much of an opinion on it, but I hope y'all like it.**


	14. S01: EP14 — Birthday Chaos Part I

**Sorry for not updating in like forever, I've been so busy with school and stuff so I kept putting this off for later. And since I hadn't updated in forever I decided to cut this chapter in half so you guys wouldn't kill me for not updating. So here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Episdoe 14:Birthday Chaos {Part I}

_November 3rd_

"Happy birthday," Iris and Ash shouted greeting their green haired friend on the morning of his day of birth. Cilan smiled at his thoughtful friends who had wrapped boxes in their hands. Cilan loved his two best friends so much, he didn't know what he was missing until he got them. They made him feel like he belonged, he felt their pain, he felt alone without them. They understood him.

"Thanks guys, you're the best," Cilan thanked them. Ash slid a cone-shaped birthday hat onto Cilan's head, he removed his own hat revealing his uncombed hair and slid on the birthday hat. Lastly he slid the last hat onto Iris's head, but the string soon snapped because of the size of Iris's hair. Ash and Cilan chuckled at this, but Iris just pouted.

Ash shoved the box that was wrapped in green wrapping paper into Cilan's hands. Cilan beamed, Ash knew green was Cilan's favorite color.

_I can't believe they remembered_, Cilan thought as his eyes went to the box in Iris's hands which was wrapped in a wrapping paper that was many different shades of green.

"Open it now," Ash exclaimed, he was all jumpy and hyper that morning, probably because of all the sugar he added into his already sugary froot loops earlier that morning.

"Okay," Cilan replied, slowly pulling on the bow to untie it. Ash hated when people did that, it took out all the excitement from opening a present.

"Hurry Up," the impatient boy whined. Iris rolled her eyes at her friend's childish behavior.

"Okay, Okay," Cilan started to untie the bow faster. Ash shook his head, snatching the present box from the older boy's hands and ripping off the green wrapping paper.

"Someone is kind of impatient," Cilan muttered stating the obvious. Once all the wrapping paper was off and around the raven haired boy's feet Ash opened the box and pulled out a new conductors hat that had Cilan's name imprinted across the middle in green letters. Cilan's eyes gleamed with happiness as he saw the beautiful hat.

"Oh! Thank you Ash! This is a wonderful birthday gift," he exclaimed, the grin on his face not going anywhere.

"Here," Iris said handing Cilan her box. Cilan and Iris had become close since he took care of her when she was sick that time. It was the confessing that did the trick. Confessing always seemed to bring people closer together, though sometimes it pushed them farther apart.

Instead of slowly opening the box like he had done before, Cilan followed in Ash's lead and ripped off the wrapping paper, which soon littered the hallway floor around the green haired boy's feet. Inside not one but two presents sat in the box. One present was a box set of the famous kiddy train show Thomas and Friends, the other present was a small model of an underground subway, complete with a model subway station.

"Thank you Iris! These gifts are great," Cilan exclaimed pulling his two friends into a big, warm hug.

"Your welcome," the duo said in unison.

"Your going to be even happier when we go to this," Ash said once they had all pulled away from the hug. The boy had pulled out three orange tickets from his jean pockets. The tickets all read **Poké Fall Fair** on them. The Poké Fall Fair was a fair that only came in fall around late october and early november. No one really knew the orgin of the fair but that didn't stop loads of people from coming. The place was Unova's tourist trap.

"Ohh, I haven't been to one of those in a while," Cilan stated while Ash handed one of the tickets to the green haired boy.

"One for you, one for Iris-," he said handing one to Iris, who soon shoved the ticket back at him.

"I can't go with you guys," Iris stated quietly. She absolutely dreaded the reason why.

"Why not," Ash whined, though in his mind he had an idea of why she couldn't and it involved a certain blonde Pokémon trainer who happened to go by the name of Trip and that owned title of Iris's boyfriend.

"Because Trip already invited me to go with him, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like it if I ditched him to go with you guys," Iris explained. Cilan cringed at the name of his best friend's boyfriend. Cilan was kind of scared at the younger blonde boy. He could not understand why the boy was so violent towards his girlfriend of all people. But he had an idea that it had to do with the sad, and scared look in his grey eyes. The look was unlike the determined look he had in Freshman year.

"I see, it is really to bad that you cannot accompany us Iris," Cilan said politely even though he felt like screaming.

"When are you gonna dump that jerk anyways," Ash asked. Iris glared at the raven haired boy for being so loud about the situation. She honestly didn't know when she was going to break up with him, she actually didn't even know if she could. Fear had stopped her many times before.

"I don't know Ash," she answered plainly, looking down at her sneakers.

"Why don't you know," Ash asked raising his voice a bit. "You should just get it over with already." He didn't mean for any of it to sound rude and loud but it sure came out sounding that way, the reason being his pure hatred towards the blonde.

"Why do you even care so much," she shouted. She hated when people raised their voices at her and she sure did not appreciate people piling on questions that frankly she did not want to answer.

"Because I don't want to lose you again," Ash shouted back. Now some of their peers were watching the two teens argument. Those nosey teenagers.

"That is enough guys, lets just head to class," Cilan butted in, trying to keep his two friends from fighting anymore on his special day.

"Whatever," Ash muttered, pouting.

"Such a kid," Iris muttered under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest. Cilan chuckled as he opened his locker and placed the present boxes inside, grabbing his book for class in the process.

"I'm not a kid," Ash retorted.

"Yes you are," Iris smirked. Ash just glared at the girl.

_Why are girls so insane_, Ash thought to himself. Cilan got in the middle of his two bickering friends, pulling them towards their classes.

"You guys are both children in my opinion," Cilan muttered, "I'm the only mature one in this trio."

"No your not," Iris and Ash shot back in unison.

* * *

After School

Ash jumped off the steps of the bus excited and disappointed. He was excited that he and Cilan could hang together on Cilan's birthday but he bought an extra ticket that Iris could not even take since she was going with her _boyfriend, _who he didn't even know why she stayed with.

"Hey Ash," greeted a familiar voice. The voice belonged to a girl Ash knew very well as Misty.

"Hey Mists," Ash greeted back nonchalantly. His usual tenseness and stuttering that he felt around the carrot top strangely didn't seem to come up that day.

Misty stood up from the steps that lead to her cerulean blue house, and ran over to her raven haired friend. Next thing Ash knew Misty had engulfed him into a hug like she hadn't seen him in years or something. The hug didn't come with the spark and warmness that it used to bring to the young trainer. He hugged her back though.

"So Ash, watcha doing today," Misty asked, smiling at him after the two had pulled away from the short hug. She could feel butterflies in her stomach just talking to her childhood friend. She had always liked Ash but was always too scared to confess to him her true feelings even though she was quite a strong girl.

"Today is my friend, Cilan's birthday so me and him are going to the Poké Fall Fair together," Ash explained quite cheerfully.

"Him and I," Misty corrected.

"What," Ash asked confused.

"You said me and him but the correct way to say it is him and I," Misty explained. She always seemed to have something to correct him about.

"Whatever it doesn't matter," he said, rolling his chocolate-brown eyes. Misty ruffled the boy's hair and he just smiled up to her.

"Always the same," she said to herself.

_Not really_, Ash thought to himself.

"I wish I could go to the Poké Fall Fair with you guys," Misty said as she got back on the topic of Cilan's birthday.

"Well I do have an extra ticket-," Ash started but he was soon cut off by his ginger friend.

"Okay, Okay, Ash you don't have to beg, I'll go with you," Misty joked. Ash rolled his eyes at his old friend and slipped the ticket from his jean pocket, handing it to her. She smiled at him taking the ticket in the process.

"Well I gotta go if I wanna get my homework done before the fair," Ash stated, "I'll see you at five." Ash then ran off into his house which was right next to her's. Misty sighed and walked happily into her own house.

* * *

Ash, Cilan, and Misty walked all the way to the Fall Festival from Cilan's house. Cilan, for once, was not wearing his stuffy atire. He looked more relaxed in his khaki cargo shorts, green polo shirt, and green all-star low top converse. Misty and Ash looked relaxed too, not that they didn't always seem to. Misty wore her jean short shorts, a blue crop top, white suspenders, and white chucks. Ash sported a yellow T-Shirt with the word SWAG imprinted in big, bold black letters across the chest, a pair of black cargo shorts, and yellow low top chucks.

"So Cilan who'd you say was meeting you here," Ash asked his friend as they walked onto the grounds of the fair.

"My girlfriend, Skyla," Cilan explained. Cilan and Skyla had be going out for a while now, he liked her but he kind of felt that her head was in the sky and she always liked to talk about planes or other flying vehicles which were opposite of trains, so it was sort of hard to make conversation with her. She surly was nothing like Burgundy. He couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or bad thing.

"Is that your girlfriend," Cilan asked nudging his friend in the ribcage. Misty could feel her face grow warm, she knew that her cheeks had turned a bright pink at the moment.

"No, she is just my friend," Ash answered, sticking his hands into his large pockets. Cilan heard Misty murmur something about how she wished that Ash was her boyfriend, which caused him to chuckle a bit. He thought the idea of them together was kind of funny just because he couldn't imagine Ash with anyone else with his other girl best friend, Iris. He just thought they were really compatible and Iris needed someone who would love her and Ash could do that in Cilan's opinion.

"Okay, what should we do first,"Misty asked getting off the topic that caused butterflies to invade her belly.

"Lets let the birt-," Ash started before getting cut of by a tanned teen girl squealing Cilan's name. Ash recognized the girl as the Mistralton City gym leader, Skyla. She ran over greeting all three teens with a warm smile and a big wave.

"Hey Cilan, Hey Cilan's friends, I'm Skyla," she said happily.

"I'm Misty," Misty said introducing herself, while giving the pink haired girl a small wave.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from-," Ash said before Misty put her hand -which smelled of strawberries- over his mouth. Misty absolutely hated that whenever he met someone he had to state his name, dream, and where he was from. It was one of the most annoyingest things in the whole world, and No, that is not an exaggeration.

"Eww gross," Misty squealed when Ash licked her palm. She quickly removed her hand from the chuckling boy's mouth and wiped her hand on her shorts. After wiping her hands she pulled out her trusty mallet from her small string book bag she carried around on her back and wacked the poor raven haired boy in the back of the head causing his body to fly a few feet away landing in the grass.

"Oh goodness, was that really necessary," Cilan asked after seeing the carrot top's drastic measures. He looked over concerned at his friend who had grass in his mouth. Misty looked away from the older boy knowing that it wasn't necessary and that she just was an aggressive girl.

"No," she murmured.

"Interesting friends you have here Cilan," Sklya stated making a weirded out face. Ash picked himself off the green grass, spitting out the grass that he had caught in his mouth while walking back to his friends and rubbing his aching noggin.

"Let's start having fun before this girl kills me," Ash suggested. Misty rolled her eyes at the boy's exaggeration.

"Sorry b-," she apologized, keeping the rest to herself since she knew it was a lie.

"Ah Shit Misty, that fucking hurt bad," the boy complained, groaning as he rubbed his head some more.

"Um let's go the wipe out to get your mind off of the pain," Misty suggested, feeling unusually guilty. It was the first time she hit Ash with her mallet, he had seen her do it to many people before but surly didn't think it would hurt that much.

"Ooh that sounds fun," Skyla squealed. The four teens all headed in the direction of the colourful spinning ride, none of them ready for what was to come at the end of their fair fun.

Next EP- Birthday Chaos {Part II}

* * *

**Am I the only one who agrees with Misty that Ash's motto or whatever it's called it so fucking annoying? **

**Anyways...Sklya was completely OOC cus I didn't know how to make her IC. Plus I was too lazy to rewatch the episodes that she was in so sorry. Also I just had to put in that whole SWAG thing cus for some reason I found it high-larious.**

** I can't believe that this story is almost over, there are only like three chapters left! :'(. Hope you liked this chappie! **


	15. S01: EP15 — Birthday Chaos Part II

Episode 15: Birthday Chaos {Part II}

Trip swung his girlfriend's hand as the young couple explored the fair grounds. The blonde teen looked down at his violet haired girlfriend. He had completely forgot how cute she was. He couldn't believe that he could hurt such a cute girl, especially since she was his girlfriend. Trip truly loved Iris, he just made a lot of mistakes in his life, like his father. Trip never noticed how much like his father he was until his mother died. He guessed that since his mother was so sweet she bought out his good side of him, and since his dad was not that good of a guy he brought out his bad side.

Everyday he felt much guilt and promised himself that he would never do it again, but of course by the next day he was back to his old ways and Iris was hurt again by him.

Trip sighed. He remembered the days when Iris's "I love you's" were real and when she thought he was the best boyfriend ever. Those were the good ol' days back in freshmen year when his dad wasn't always putting him in a bad and abusive mood.

Trip was fully determined to make things right again between the two of them but this Ash kid who appeared in their lives at the beginning of the year was in the way of his much needed progress since the two were always hanging out together.

Trip didn't like anything about Ash. He didn't like the way he was always happy, and how he made Iris happy. Don't get me wrong Trip loved to see Iris happy but he didn't like the reason why she was happy. He wanted to be the reason she was happy though that seemed impossible these days.

"What do you think of Ash," Trip asked truly curious to hear her answer.

"What do _you _think of Ash," Iris questioned back. Trip noticed the hesitation in the girl's voice which he didn't like. She knew if she had answered truthfully she would end up rambling on about how he made her feel which surly would upset the grey eyed boy.

"I asked first," he stated.

"He's a nice guy nothing special," Iris answered nonchalantly. She knew her answer was false because she had a whole bunch of other words flying through her head at the moment. Ash was nice but to Iris there was a lot special about him.

"Are you sure," the blonde questioned poking Iris in the stomach with his free hand.

"Sure as I've ever been," Iris declared.

"That's nice," Trip muttered not sure if she was telling the truth or not. Iris squeezed Trip's hand a bit causing him to look down at her with much confusion.

"What?" Trip asked.

"You never told me what _you_ thought of Ash," Iris brought up.

"Wanna go on the ferris wheel," the boy asked changing the subject because he knew if he answered he would go into a rant about how much he disliked Ash and they would not enjoy their date. Iris rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's actions.

"Only kids avoid questions," Iris muttered under her breath. Now it was Trip's turn to roll his eyes at her little catchphrase.

"Whatever let's just go," Trip urged.

Once in the line Trip untwined their fingers and wrapped his arm around Iris's waist causing the girl to become slightly tense. Trip being the observant guy he was noticed this tenseness which made him feel bad. Really bad because he knew why she had become tense.

"You know I'm sorry right," he asked. Iris nodded, though she felt that one time it was a mistake, second time it could be forgiven, but the third time it was not even tolerable, anything after that only got worse.

"Well do you know how much I love you," he asked doing a little eyebrow dance.

"A lot," Iris guessed.

The blonde shook his head as he removed his arm from Iris's waist and spread them wide.

"I love you this much," he stated seriously. This action actually got Iris smiling since it was so adorable, it also reminded her why she fell in love with Trip in the first place. His cute and fun loving personality which she didn't see much of anymore since his dad was always putting him in a bad mood that he couldn't cover up.

"I would say that was a lot." Trip smiled before rolling his eyes at his petite girlfriend.

* * *

Ash, Misty, Skyla, and Cilan had gone on almost all the rides and played almost all of the games. And as for Ash alone he ate almost one of each of the foods. It had been quite a good day so far for all of them.

"Hey are you Cilan," asked a random brown haired girl.

"I certainly am, may I ask who you might be," Cilan questioned raising an eyebrow at the girl in the white and pink cap.

"I'm Hilda, follow me please." Before Cilan could object the brown haired girl grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along with her. Cilan looked back at his friends and girlfriend with a questioning look which they gave him back.

"Sure the more the merrier," she replied sweetly not stopping in her tracks to answer.

Misty, Ash, and Sklya looked at each other, shrugged and then followed after the green haired one and the brunette who was pulling him.

* * *

Ash, Cilan, Misty, and Sklya found themselves led to an open place in the fair grounds with a stage in the middle of the open land. A rather large crowd had gathered to see a show of some sort.

"Why'd you lead me here," Cilan wondered aloud.

"You'll see," Hilda winked before running off backstage. Sklya could feel herself get a bit jealous but soon got over it because it seemed that Cilan had no interest in Hilda whatsoever.

Soon on stage appeared a couple of guys who called themselves Train who almost everyone cheered for. The only two people in the audience who weren't cheering or clapping were Cilan and Skyla. Hating the band Train was one of the few things the teens had in common.

"Hey we're Train," said the lead singer. Everyone cheered. "And this little concert if dedicated to the late Cilan Dento," the man stated. One of his band members whispered something in his ear and he started chuckling at this.

"Oh sorry about that Cilan isn't dead," the man corrected still chuckling to himself. Almost everyone laughed with him though the whole thing was really not funny at all.

"4,3,2,1," counted a man who sat behind a drum set.

"Hey, hey, hey

Your lipstick stains

On the front lobe of my

Left-side brains

I knew I wouldn't forget you

And so I went and let you

Blow my mind"

* * *

"That was terrible," muttered Cilan as he began to leave after a couple of songs. The boy really didn't understand how he even stayed for the whole show. Maybe it was just because he was the polite boy he was or maybe it was because he wanted to see who organized this whole thing.

"Cilan," sang a familiar voice into the microphone. Cilan could feel his become tense as he recognized the voice as his ex-girlfriend's voice. He didn't know if he should turn around or run so he just turned towards the girl. The cheering of the crowd died down so that the two teens could speak, they didn't leave just because they were nosy like that. Iris, Misty, Skyla, Trip, and Ash all watched unaware that they were all near each other in all the commotion of the concert.

"Didn't you just love the performance ma chère," asked Burgundy cheerfully.

"Not really," the green haired boy answered avoiding the purple haired girl's eyes.

"What," Burgundy squealed. She was completely shocked. He must have been messing with her or something.

"But you love Train," the lilac eyed girl whined. Burgundy doesn't like to be messed with.

"I love _trains_ as in the vehicals that metro connoisseurs evaluate not the band which I dislike greatly," Cilan explained plainly. A couple of people around them gasped since they were big fans of Train. Ash did a little "boo" which earned him a small jab in the ribcage by a certain violet haired girl who stood next to him. Ash rubbed his now hurt ribcage through his shirt.

"Why'd you do that for Iris," Ash whispered. These words caught the attention of Misty and Trip who both looked over to see Ash and Iris who were standing right next to each other as they stood by their opposite sides. The two jealous teens made a face and looked away.

"Shut it I'm trying to watch," Iris whispered back as her eyes rested back on Cilan and Burgundy.

"B-but," Burgundy started.

"You really thought you could buy his forgiveness," Skyla scoffed cutting Burgundy off.

"I got this Sky. You really thought you could buy my forgiveness," Cilan repeated. Skyla rolled her eyes at her boyfriends words. Burgundy looked down at her strappy sandels feeling not as good as she thought she would be.

"Je suis désolée," the girl apologized in a mutter into the microphone. "I'm so sorry and no i didn't think I would buy your forgiveness, well I kind of did but I also wanted to buy your love back because I-I still love you Cilan," Burgundy explained as tears began to blur up her vision threatening to rain down her cheeks.

Aww's came from the women and some men in the crowd. The whole crowd turned towards Cilan to see his reaction.

"Well your thoughts were wrong because you can't buy my love," Cilan muttered. A couple of gasp's came from the crowd and another small boo from Ash. Once again the boy was jabbed, except this time it was from both Misty and Iris.

"Stop being such a kid," Iris hissed. Ash rubbed both sides of his rib cages as his head dropped.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't love me Cilan," Burgundy asked voice trembling. All heads turned to Cilan. Skyla had to think fast before she lost her man to the purple haired girl on the stage. An idea popped into the pink haired girl's head and she wrapped her arms around the green haired boy's neck , planting a smooch on his lips which surly caught everybody off guard.

"Listen honey, he doesn't want you because he loves me now, right," Skyla gloated. Cilan stayed quiet.

"Right Cilan," Sklya asked looking into his green eyes.

Next EP~ Fair Day Dilemma

* * *

**French Phrases**

Je suis désolée- I'm Sorry

Ma chère- My dear

**I'm thinking the next chapter is going to be the last one! Sorry 4 the short chapter but I wanted to leave a little cliffhanger. Am I predictable or what? Anyways hope you liked it, R & R**


	16. S01: EP16— Fair Day Dilemma

**Hey Fanfictioners! Guess who's back...**

**Have you gotten it yet, if you haven't it's me! I'm back with a new chappie that turns out to not be the last one since I must be super attached with this story that I can't end it or something. **

**Anywho I don't own Pokémon, blah blah blah.**

**Warning: May Contain Traces of Yaoi! Not a lot just a little just because I wanted to. We all need a little Yaoi in our lives once in a while! Right?**

**Anywho on with the chapter!**

* * *

Episode 16: Fair Day Dilemma

Silence.

It wasn't completely silent though due to the fact that they were at a fair but there was a silence that was pretty much only around the concert area. A silence that someone who walked by would find quite awkward but if you had always been standing there in the mass of people you would just find it pretty tense and kind of aggravating.

The silence was aggravating because everyone wanted to know who the green haired boy would pick but he kept quiet, with a look of dread on his face.

Being the center of attention was bad enough for the boy but now he was gaining intense stares from the _'herd'_. No one could save him at the moment.

Cilan took a deep breath before weighing his options. If he were to answer truthfully he'd hurt someone but if he lied he would hurt another. There was no way to... win so to speak. It was a lose-lose situation.

The boy with the green eyes gulped and slid out of his girlfriend's grip before he began to speak. He hoped that the words that came from his mouth would not end up making him regret his decision later.

"I'm sorry girls but I don't really like either of you because," Cilan took a breath between his sentence, "I like Ash." The green eyed boy strolled over to his raven haired friend and slid his arm around his shoulder. A crimson blush tinted the boy in the hat's cheeks.

Everyone but Cilan gaped at the duo who stood side by side. Ash didn't even know how to react to what he just learned so he just stood there awkwardly and speechless.

Cilan whispered something that was incoherent to everyone else in Ash's ear. Ash nodded and the duo began to step backwards until they were out of the crowd back into the less open space leaving everyone stunned. No one expected that. Especially not Burgundy and Skyla.

* * *

Once the boys were far enough from the mass of people Cilan let out a sigh of relief. You don't know how happy he was to be away from all the drama that had gone down. Actually he was pretty ecstatic about it.

"Urm..." Ash started as he fiddled with his fingers, his eyes glued to the rocky land that the two teens stood on. Cilan casted a glance over at the boy with a questioning look. Ash looked up before diverting his attention back to the ground and speaking. "Were you for real?"

Cilan opened his mouth to speak when he heard two voices from behind him.

"You like Ash?" Misty and Iris shouted in unison. Cilan spun on his heels towards the two girls who were now glaring at each other for speaking in unison.

"Jinx!" The angered teens yelled. Cilan smiled satisfied as he turned back towards Ash. Now he would not have any further interruptions unless someone spoke the name of either of the two girls. And let me tell you that someone was not going to be Cilan.

Misty and Iris watched as the A Class Connoisseur leaned forward causing their crush to stumbled back a bit.

"I only like you as a friend Ash, so you have nothing to worry about." Cilan stated. "Our taste just don't blend with each other that way." The Straiton gym leader wasn't telling the entire truth at the moment. Which was quite rare since Cilan didn't lie that often though he had lied a lot that day. Over time Cilan had grown a tiny crush on his raven haired friend but the crush wasn't large enough for the boy to take any actions on, plus he loved someone else.

"Oh, Okay."

"What are you two whispering," Misty blurted out. This action caused the wannabe Dragon Master to punch the girl that now had her hands over her mouth. Misty growled before glaring. She knew the rules of the Jinx game but that didn't mean she liked them. Iris found herself rubbing her arm and glaring at the girl who had punched her back.

"I didn't talk you little kid!"

"Now you did!" Misty shouted before inflicting more pain on her 'love rival'.

"And so did you!" Iris sneered before striking the girl who stood next to her.

Literally behind Cilan's back the two girls started a brawl. Ash, who was able to see the two girls, hoped their little fight wouldn't become deteriorated.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Cilan, Ash, and Misty were now back to square one, minus Skyla though. The three teenagers were roaming around looking for something to do. Leave it to teens to find themselves bored at a place like the fair.

A grumbling sound caused Misty and Cilan to whip their heads in the direction of their third companion who was now sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Again?" muttered Misty who had been released from her jinx a while ago and was able to talk freely without any worry that _someone_ was going to punch her for the slightest squeak.

"I wouldn't expect any less from Ash." Cilan sweat dropped.

"Do you guys mind if I..." Ash asked trailing off as he pointed in towards the direction of the food booths with his thumbs hoping his two buddies would catch on.

"Go ahead," Misty sighed; Cilan nodded in agreement.

"Yay," exclaimed the anxious boy as he darted off to find some delectable snackage. Soon a pleasuring smell made it's way into the raven's nose. Following the aroma like a dog ended up with Ash looking around frantically since he hadn't yet seen one hot dog stand since taking in the smell of the delectable junk food. "Where is that hot do-," Ash started before spotting a bun that firmly held a big hot dog inside. Ash was about to race over until he noticed who was holding it. Trip.

A look of surprise disguised Ash's face as the blonde boy planted a kiss on Iris's cheek. He had no idea that Trip was allowed to do that despite the fact that he was Iris's boyfriend. The boy just thought that she wouldn't allow him to but she didn't flinch or anything so his thoughts were proven wrong.

A feeling of jealousy ran through the boy's veins. Ash had felt this kind of jealousy before but with a different person that actually reminded him a lot of Iris.

The jealousy that coursed through Ash's veins seemed to be stronger than it ever had been when thinking of Misty's boyfriends. He couldn't figure out why though. Could he seriously be in love with his _other_ best friend. Nah, maybe it's just a really really strong crush. Just thinking about these possibilities made Ash's heart pound hard against his chest.

"You can come out now," came a familiar voice. Ash's eyes averted their attention to where Iris stood by herself.

"How'd you know?" questioned the raven as he came from behind his 'hiding' place and approached the girl.

"I'm Iris I know everything," Iris explained quite arrogantly as she gave her friend a smile. "What were you doing back there anyways?"

Ash replied as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck," I was looking for something to eat."

"Your so cute," Iris squealed before quickly slapping her hands over her mouth. Ash felt his heart skip a beat and Iris mentally smacked herself for letting the words that she was thinking spill out of her mouth.

_She thinks I'm cute!_ Ash thought. He mentally kicked himself for this. He had to stop liking Iris, she already had a boyfriend, not a good one but a boyfriend nonetheless. Ash couldn't help but snarl at these thoughts of _Trip_.

To take his mind off the other boy Ash just stared absent-mindedly at Iris who was ranting about Arceus knows what. He couldn't help but notice how cute she was. Seriously her face looked like one of a young childs. During the little staring session Ash began to notice things about Iris that he never really noticed before her like how large her brown eyes were, the dimples that appeared when she smiled - her real one that is-, and how she sometimes bit her lip when she was speaking of something embarrassing. Those kissable lips. The urge to kiss them for the young teen was quite hard to resist.

So he did what any rash person would do and planted a kiss on Iris's once moving lips. This action surely caught the girl off guard but she didn't push him away or flinch because she honestly liked the position they were in.

But someone who was watching from afar didn't like the scene one bit.

* * *

"Those guys still aren't back yet," groaned Cilan as he roamed the fair grounds searching for his two friends. He was once in the company of Misty but she soon left to find their raven friend who had been gone for 'too' long. In Misty's opinion anyways. Cilan interpreted that she just wanted to be with the boy.

BAM!

_I guess that's what I get for thinking while walking. _Cilan opened his once squinty eyes to be met with a pair of familiar lilac ones. They were unmistakably owned by his ex.

"I'm so sorry Cilan!" Burgundy quickly apologized before jumping from the boy's chest which she was once lying on. She held out a hand, hoping to feel that warm skin of his. Much to her surprise the boy actually took her hand.

"Thanks," the boy muttered as Burgundy pulled him to his feet. The two teens stared at their feet taking occasional glances at each other but never at the same time for while.

"I better go fi-" Cilan started.

"Wait!" Burgundy shouted before looking up at her ex-boyfriend. "Just wait, please." The boy stood still waiting to see what would come from Burgundy's lips next.

"I-I just want to know if," her voice cracked as she spoke, "you really meant it, I mean about the whole Ash thing." Cilan let out a sigh, he couldn't run anymore, it was time to face her.

"Well you see I admit that I've grown a slight crush on Ash but I-I love someone else." Burgundy looked up at the boy with hope filling her lilac eyes even though she knew the one he loved was probably not herself. She figured it was Skyla.

"Oh," she murmured before averting her attention back to her feet and beginning on her way.

"It's you," Cilan called after the girl after much consideration.

"Vraiment?" The purple haired girl was now turned back towards Cilan, her eyes once again brimmed with tears. Just this time for another reason.

"Yes reall-" Burgundy impulsively jumped onto the boy. It an attempt at a hug but it was more like she tackled him to the ground. A feeling of ecstasy flowed the girl's whole body. So much for any unrequited love.

Cilan couldn't help but wrap his arms around Burgundy, it just felt like the right thing to do in his heart.

* * *

**Well that took me forever but I finally finished. This is actually not even the full chapter it only like half but I wanted to make you guys happy so I did. Aren't I sweet? I know I am!**

**Anyways I hope you liked it! There is more to come, only like one more chapter. If I want to anyways! :) Review telling me what you think and stuff!**


	17. Bonus Episode 1: Skip the Ad

**A/N: This episode takes place after Tears, Schemes, and Lies but before Birthday Chaos. I only wrote this chapter because a) I couldn't get the idea out of my head b) I felt bad for not updating in forever and c) The last chapter is taking longer than expected to write. So enjoy... I hope...**

* * *

Bonus Episode #1: Skipping the Ad

**-IRIS'S BEDROOM: 12 AM-**

Iris Delilah Airisu was not the type to stay up super late on a school night staring into a computer screen and mindlessly clicking away at the keyboard a hundred times per minute. However it was technology and no one could resist that. But what in the world could Iris be doing that took her from two-thirty when she got home from school to twelve o'clock in the morning?

"Dammit, lost twenty points." Dragon Vengers, an addicting game that Iris had found while trying to gain information for a research paper that she had abandoned once she first layed eyes on the game. The objective of the game is unstated but the game did state that'll keep you playing for hours. Hmm...

Iris hated the game. A lot. No matter how many times she tried she kept losing so of course she kept playing, she would stay like this until she won, but winning wasn't the the hardest part. No sir, the hardest part was to stay quiet since after all everyone in her house hold was sleeping.

"What are you doing up at this time?" Swiveling around in her chair Iris witnessed her mother in the door frame with an agitated look on her face.

"Writing a paper for school," Iris replied nervously as she tried her best to block her mother's vision of the monitor.

"Are you sure your not playing that nerd game Dragon Vengers I've been hearing about?" Rose laughed to herself.

"How'd you know?" Iris cried as she bounded from the swivel chair.

"Because you just told me," Rose replied before ripping the cord leading from the computer to the outlet out of the wall. "Now get to bed. Scary things happen at night, including monsters coming to life and zombies roaming the streets. Now do you really want to be awake for that, hmm?" And with that last comment the women shut the door and headed back to her own room. Unaware that someone besides Iris had been there to listen in.

"Ha, scary things, monster and zombies," Iris muttered, annoyed that she had to restart the computer and her game. Like she really believed that scary things happened at night. Seriously, how old did her mother think she was? Iris barley ever got scared of trivial things like monsters under the bed when she was a small child so what would make her mother think she would be scared of anything -besides her boyfriend- now?

Iris switched on her lamp light and made her way to the outlet when she heard a sqeak that only could be heard when someone was walking on the wooden floor in the corridor of her house. She shrugged it off though, thinking it was only her mother disregarding the fact that just seconds before she had heard Rose's bedroom door shut.

"Umph." Iris whipped her towards her bedroom door when she heard the moan that took place after the sound of the potted plant in the hall toppling over. "Ow."

"What is that," Iris whispered under her breath. "No Iris don't get paranoid, that women's probably just trying to mess with your head." Reassuring herself that paranoia caused noises and mostly anything that scared her is one of the ways that Iris actually concurred most of her fears. Well concurred is not the right way to put, it was more like tossed them to the side.

A pounding sound suddenly started on Iris's door, startling her in the process. Taking in a shaky breath the teen girl stood slowly to her feet before taking small steps towards her door that still was being pounded on, relentlessly. "Calm yourself Iris," Iris told herself before taking the silver door knob into her palm and pulling the door open. In bounced a younger child with Iris's looks.

A glare was sent in the boy, a.k.a Lance's direction from the girl with her hand over where she assumed her heart to be.

"What do you want?" Iris hissed.

"Let me stay with you," Lance demanded with his arms folded over his chest.

"No. Get out," Iris ordered, pointing towards the door. "This is a no little kid zone."

"Than why are you in here," the seven year old retorted.

"Didn't I already tell you to get out," Iris huffed. All of sudden Lance was at Iris's feet, clinging onto her legs.

"Please Iris."

"Why?"

"I'm scared, mommy said scary things happen at night and I don't want a monster to eat me when I'm in my room by myself."

"So you think I can protect you," Iris inquired with her arms folded over her chest feeling kind of appreciated and confident at that point.

"You've got a point there." Lance started to rub his chin as if he were thinking deeply about something, "I've got it. I'll call one of your friends." Iris sweatdropped, all feelings of confidence and being appreciated leaving her head.

Lance sprung towards Iris's dresser where her phone sat and began dialing numbers of two certain people.

"Hey you..." Iris trailed off as she saw her computer had started up again. She couldn't help but run over to it, log-in to the system , and start up her game again. Her eyes seemed to be glued to the monitor screen blocking out the sound of her brother speaking into her phone. "Now just gotta wait for the ad to po-" Iris looked horrified at her monitor.

A girl about nine years old opened a door leading to a cellar. Her face was pale and her hair looked really unkept and as for her eyes they were blackened in unlike the pure white dress over her body.

"Don't skip this ad," the young girl ordered in a gruff voice. Iris was paralyzed as the the girl kept repeating the words. Finally mustering up the courage to rid her screen of the disturbing ad Iris grabbed her mouse harshly and began beating up the left clicker over the "Skip this Ad" button.

"What the heck was that," Lance cried.

"I don't know but tell whoever your calling to bring a weapon with them." Iris quickly shut off her computer and jumped onto her bed next to her brother.

"Okay. Ash you still there," Lance asked into the phone, anxiously.

"Uh-huh," Ash yawned with his eye lids beginning to droop down over his brown orbs.

"Ash this is serious," Lance practically yelled into the phone. "When you come bring some sort of weapon with you."

"Okay Okay." Ash sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. What could be so important that Lance would call him to come to fucking Unova at twelve fucking o'clock is what Ash was wondering as he grabbed his jacket and searched his desk for a bus token.

"Is he coming," Iris squeaked.

Lance nodded, "and so is broccoli head."

"Good, the more defense we have the better." Iris's heart beat hard against her ribcage as she pulled her brother into a protecting sort of embrace.

* * *

**- AT IRIS'S FRONT DOOR: 12:45 AM -**

"What do you think is the matter," Cilan asked to the raven haired boy standing adjacent to him.

"I don't know but it better be a good fucking reason since they woke me up from a good dream at twelve am in the morning," Ash muttered. It was obvious he was quite annoyed by his usage of foul language.

"What was it about?"

"Huh?"

"The dream?" Cilan clarified, gently nudging Ash in his side, trying his best to brighten up the others mood.

A dark red blush appeared on Ash's face, "Uh... Shouldn't we knock now?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Cilan stated, "I don't think her mother would appreciate it. We should call her instead."

Ash nodded, feeling stupid and kind of embarrassed at the same time.

A minute or so later Ash and Cilan found themselves being pulled into Iris's bedroom from her bedroom window which in fact was way harder than it looked in the movies.

"Now that we have gotten acquainted, what is it that you two have called us here for," Cilan probed. The two boys were now sitting on the flowery bed spread with Iris and Lance sitting across from them, indian style with scared looks on their faces that neither boys understood the reason for.

"Well you see," Iris started as she played with the loose fabric on her light pink nightgown.

"We were scared of the monsters and zombies," Lance finished. Cilan raised an eyebrow and Ash let out an annoyed sigh.

"So I took a bus here at 12 am with some creepy guy staring at me because you two were scared of some fairy tale?"

"You little kid, monsters and zombies are not fairy tales," Iris corrected, indignantly.

"If your going to be sassy I might aswell leave." As Ash begun to stand he was stopped by Iris tugging at the sleeve of his pajama shirt. She looked up at him with actual fear in her big, brown eyes, something that he had only seen when Trip was around. "Are you guys really that scared?" Iris nodded. "Oh all right, I'll stay. What 'bout you Cilan?"

"It would be my pleasure to stay here with you guys and defend you against the monsters that only emerge when night falls," Cilan agreed with his arms around Lance who was usually bouncing off the walls. Iris sweatdropped.

**-1:30 AM-**

"Iris." Ash poked.

"Huh," Iris asked, sitting up slowly to face her friend so that she wouldn't disturb any of the other residents in the bed.

"I'm hungry." Even though Iris hadn't been sleeping she had been getting close so it was pretty aggravating to her when Ash stated his comment. "I don't think I can protect you or your brother from monsters on an empty stomach."

"Your enjoying this aren't you," Iris growled, narrowing her eyes at the raven though he wasn't able to see in the dark.

"I am," Ash smirked. Iris glared before pushing her friend off the bed and stepping over him to the door. For a couple of seconds Ash just layed there as if to savor the pain.

"You coming," Iris asked with her hand on the door knob. Ash bounded to his feet and raced over to the door next to Iris. He wouldn't stay down when it came to food.

***0*0*0**

"Now you have to tip toe or else you'll surely wake my mom, got it Ketchum?" Ash nodded before trying his best to run on the tips of his toes which was harder than he expected it to be. And as expected from trying to run on his tip toes with socks covering his feet Ash Ketchum slid into a decorative table with a loud crash. "Ash," Iris whined.

"Sorry," Ash moaned as he tried to release himself from under the table. Iris whipped her head from left to right to see if anyone of the three sleeping residents in her house would emerge from one of the two rooms but nothing happened. She carefully skidded over to her friend and grabbed his hands before pulling his body carefully from beneath the small wooden table.

"Lets go," Iris said with her hand interlocked with Ash's causing his cheeks to turn from their tan color to a deep blush for the second time that night. Both disregarding the mess Ash had made with the whole table situation.

"Why are you holding my hand, Iris," Ash asked nervously after gulping.

"To keep you from wrecking anything like my _little_ brother," Iris explained with her cheeks pink with blush since she knew why Ash had questioned her for her unexpected gesture.

"Oh."

***0*0*0**

"Ooh, what should I eat first?" Ash wondered aloud as he stared into the fridge which had been filled due to the fact that Rose had done some grocery shopping the day before.

"What do you mean first," Iris asked, narrowing her eyes at the teen with the watering mouth. "Your only getting one thing to eat and that's all."

"Aww but Iris," Ash whined.

"One." Ash humphed before averting his attention back to the inside of his fridge.

_How can I choose just o-, _Ash's thoughts were disrupted when a sudden chilly gust filled the room.

"Ash hurry up and close the fridge, it's getting cold," Iris urged with her hands rubbing her arms, anxiously. Iris hated the cold since it reminded of her of Ice types which freaked her out and Ice types reminded her of an annoying trainer named Georgia that loved to play tic tac toe with her nerves.

"Okay," Ash said picking up a rice-ball and shutting the fridge which got Iris hoping the chilly wind would stop but it didn't. It just continued.

"Why is it so chilly," Ash asked before taking a bite out of his rice ball. Iris could feel the paranoia coming back and for sure she didn't like it.

"Maybe my mom had just turned on the AC," Iris suggested with a weak, failed attempt at a reassuring smile, "I'll turn it off."

***0*0*0**

**- IRIS's LIVING ROOM:1:45 AM -**

"That doesn't look on to me," Ash said as he inspected the white box shaped Air Conditioner.

"Iris," drawled a voice that seemingly came from behind the two teenagers. Iris whipped her head around to see nothing which quite frankly scared the living daylights out of her.

"Maybe we should get back to sleep now," Iris suggested, running into Ash's arms. The blush from earlier reappeared on his cheeks.

_**Crash!**_

"Iris, what was that?" Ash asked tightening his arms around the girl whose body mass was made up of fifty percent of her actual body and the other fifty percent being her hair.

"It sounded like a dish... breaking," Iris answered her voice trembling with fear. At that moment she couldn't enjoy the warmness of Ash's arms or his scent which for some reason was of honey and chocolate since after all she was scared out of her right mind. "Ash."

"Hmm?"

"You know the scariest thing about that noise?"

"What?"

"We only have paper plates," Iris finished with her heart pounding so hard that she thought soon enough it would jump from her chest and escape the house itself.

"You were right about that going back to sleep thing," Ash said before releasing Iris from the embrace and pulling her quite quickly after him as he headed up the stairs back to the bedroom.

"Iris..." Came the voice of the aforementioned creeper. Iris felt her feet pick up the pace after Ash but soon stopped when her bare foot got caught in the one broken stair that Rose had meant to fix when they moved into the home but never got to fixing.

"Iris, you okay," Ash asked biting his lip and turning back towards the girl. She sat on three stairs, holding her ankle and wincing.

"What does it look like?" Ash rolled his eyes before propping the girl into his arms, bridal style and making his way back to the room. It all seemed to be going back to normal until Ash saw a glimpse of a green creature staring at him with blank eyes when he was about to turn in the hallway. What was he to do with that creature standing guard of Iris's room like that?

"Ash, why'd you stop," Iris asked with her grip tightening around the back of Ash's neck. She didn't like the abrupt stop or the eerie silence that came with it.

"Uh..."

"Stop stalling and just tell me," Iris ordered, wriggling about in Ash's arms.

"See for your self," Ash peered over the turning point of the hallway and allowed Iris to see too.

"W-w-what was that?"

"I'm guessing it was a zombie," Ash answered, calmly. Iris found it really strange of how Ash could be so calm in this kind of situation and a feeling of distrust began to fill her.

"Ash are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"That's it let me go," Iris began to wriggle and struggle from Ash's strong arms and to tell the truth Ash thought it looked pretty adorable.

"Why should I, if you don't remember you're hurt."

"'Cause your creeping me out now let me go!"

"Quiet. You wouldn't want to wake your mom now would you?" Iris looked up into Ash's eyes and noticed the blankness that lied in them. She wanted to scream but couldn't for some reason, so instead she nudged who she thought was some kind of andriod Ash in the stomach before leaping from his arms and running to her mom's door on her ankle that was becoming worse by the second.

Arriving at Rose's door Iris witnessed something that she dreaded and hoped wouldn't have been there. Another one of those green creatures that "Ash" had identified as a zombie. It slowly approached her with it's arms out in front of it but instead of running from it Iris stood there with fear building more and more into her body, so much that she couldn't move her feet from there seemingly permanent position. A moaning sound came from behind the violet-haired girl and it was obvious even without peeking that it was another one of those zombies. But just to make sure Iris looked from the corner of her eye and couldn't believe what she saw. Ash! He had been coated in the pale green complexion like the monster in front of her and his arms were brought out in front of him with the blank expression never changing. Iris knew it was all over now and finally let herself scream aloud and fall to her knees, "Mommy!"

The door before Iris was flung open hitting one of the zombies in the face. In the frame stood Rose who was fully equipped with toothpaste?

And that's when it the girlish giggles started.

"Huh?" Iris choked out. Soon enough the giggles turned into up right laughter and the two zombies held onto their stomachs as if whatever was happening at that moment was the funniest thing in the world.

"You shoulda seen your face," came the shorter zombie from behind the door. Iris was completely and utterly confused at that moment.

"The look on her face now is pretty funny too," said the Ash zombie.

"I don't understand what's going on," Rose remarked.

"Ash and Lance dressed up as Zombies and I, Cilan voiced the whispers Iris was hearing," came Cilan over the overhead that Iris, Rose and Lance had no idea they acquired.

Iris sat there for a minute or two, taking in the information she had received before she felt her lip start twitching.

"Now you know to never to set me up again," Ash said referring to when Iris had set him up with his father which he hadn't enjoyed. "And you know never to wake me up at twelve am in the morning when I'm having a nice dream or you'll receive this type of revenge," the tone in his voice went from playful to dreamy and back to playful but Iris just barely noticed.

"I'll kill all of you!"

**0*0*0***

"I never got to ask you last night but why'd you brought toothpaste when I cried to you mom," Iris noted before picking up her spoon and scooping up cereal from her bowl to her mouth.

"That's probably 'cause you were to busy beating us," Lance answered.

"Shut it runt," Iris shot back with a glare.

"Anyways, I was also wondering that," Cilan began as he set down a plate of eggs in front of Ash and took his seat across from the raven. "How would toothpaste even be the appropriate weapon for defense?"

"I don't know," Rose admitted, "I just took what was closest thing to mace I could find."

"Ha," Ash laughed.

"And what did you bring last night Mr. Wanna-Be Pokémon Master and Airisu Resident Defender?" Iris asked averting her attention to the boy with the pancakes and eggs sitting before him.

"A pan." Iris rolled her eyes. "What? It always worked in Tangled."

**A/N: And that was it, I finally had Ash get Iris back for setting him up with his dad!**

**Damn I started this at like three in the afternoon and finally finished at one in the morning, I must have stalled a whole lot during this. **

**Anyways tell me what you think and would you like to see anymore bonus episodes while you wait for the stupid last episode that I'm trying my hardest to complete.**

**And did you know that the skip the ad thing happened to me? No? Well it did, I was so creeped out. Shudder and I remember it so clearly too...**


	18. Important Notice

**Authors Note **

Hia guys! I'm back, well not really but whatever I'm not here to argue with myself over tribal things but I'm here to state a few things about my story.

**1)** Yes, I'm continuing. Actually I have a lot of more episodes planned for this story, I can't wait to get writing them but I have to finish episode 18 before any of that. You don't know how much trouble that dumb ass episode is to write. I have the idea in my head but every time I try to write it on paper it doesn't turn out good. Dumb episode...

**2)** I'm going to put this story on Hiatus until summer rears its beautiful head because I need good grades on my report card and right know my grade aren't looking so good. I really want (NEED) to focus on my school work unless I want to die and not pass the seventh grade.

**3)** After episode 18 comes Season 2! Yay! In season two I'm going to introduce several new characters and two new shippings. Some of them will be antagonist characters whereas others will be protagonist but none will take place of our main characters Ash, Cilan, and Iris.

**4)** There will be more NegaiShipping in season 2 since after all Tri- Oops almost revealed a little too much information there! I'm going to stop talking (typing) about Season 2 now since I have a big mouth and I don't want to reveal anymore information.

**5)** THANK YOU! My reviewers, followers, and favoriters make me feel soo better about this train wreck of a story because I'm a very insecure person so anything I do I don't really feel confident in therefor I need a lot of support and you guys have given that to me. I know this sounds cliché and sappy but what can you expect from a thirteen year old girl?

**Questions I have for you before I continue writing:**

**1.** How do you feel about RebelShipping (Hilbert/Bianca)?

**2.** Can you wait 'til Summer?

**3.** Do you want to see more SommolierShipping (Cilan/Burgundy)?

**4.** What do you think is gonna happen in the love triangle between Ash/Iris/Trip after episode 17?

**5.** Are you as excited about Season 2 as I am?

That is all I really have to say besides I'll see you guys in June or sooner if I get some kind of burst of inspiration or urge to write this story.

**~PlumpysWorld**


	19. S01: EP18 — Mistakes

**A/N: Wow! That took me literally forever to update, which I'm super duper sorry about, but I had to change this chapter like a zillion times. I don't even remember what number this version is, maybe 4 or 5? I don't know, but I do know I'm back now which means its SUMMER! And since it's summer I'll try to update more frequently, well if I don't go to Canada that is...**

**"No need to worry, Canada probably has internet," Dawn assures me.**

**"Dawn get out! You aren't even in this story!"**

**"Aww, but-" I point to the door, causing her to hang her head and slump out the room. "Sorry!" I yell, not being able to cope with making people sad.**

**"No need to worry 'bout it," Dawn says optimistically, popping her head back in the room...**

**So that little bit was to TheseLumps45 because I know she loves it when authors talk to themselves, pretending to be other characters. :)**

**Any who onwards with the story, I hope you likey!**

* * *

**The Always Suprising High School **

Episode 18: Mistakes

_**XXX**_

Although the feeling of Ash's warm lips moving with hers, passionately was undeniably wonderful Iris had to come down from cloud nine sooner or later. When her feet started to hurt from all the tip toeing she was doing just to get to Ash's lips Iris seemed to realize what was really going on. At first her mind had been confused from the kiss, than it went blurry, but now it was pretty clear that she was in fact not just enjoying a kiss from her best friend, but also cheating on her boyfriend!

She decided once her toes gave way under all her weight was when she would stop this kiss. She wanted to savor the kiss, the sparks, the feeling of being loved again. Iris really hadn't felt that way in a long long long time.

Several seconds of feet pain later Iris finally pulled away from the kiss, her toes unable to bear her weight anymore.

"... That was um nice," Ash said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the pair.

Iris' cheeks grew a light pink, and she could barely look up into Ash's eyes. After knowing Ash for quite some time Iris never would've thought she'd be this flustered and embarrassed that she couldn't even make eye contact.

"Ash..."

"Hn?" Ash cocked his head to the side.

"I was just wondering... Why'd you kiss me?!" Iris, who had been pretty dazed just mere seconds ago, was back in action. She was determined to figure out what the heck was going through Ash's head when he decided to k-k-kiss her. But did she really have the right to interrogate him if she didn't even know why she gave into the kiss?

"It's your fault,"Ash shot back, not particularly enjoying people yelling at him,"You just had to look so darn cute that I couldn't resist. And with what you said about me being cute earlier I kind of assumed you kind of liked me."

"Don't go blaming this on me buster. Oh, and even if I did kind of like you," _and I do like you_, "I still have a boy-friend!"

"A terrible one!"

"Well I can't do anything about that can I?"

"Yes! You can. It's a little thing called dumping his jerky behind."

"I can't," her voice cracked and she began to fiddle with her fingers like a little kid.

"You chicken?" Iris now brought her eyes to Ash's. He could read the serious and blatant annoyance that was in them and only looked away.

"I've already said why I can't du- break up with him and you know it, " Iris cried, with an icy glare appearing on her face. Her once apologetic expression was long gone by now. "You're just an inconsiderate jerk! If it wasn't enough that you kissed me you also have to make me feel bad about how chicken I am too." Her voice cracked for the second time. This might've indicated that she was on the verge of tears, however Iris wouldn't allow a single one to drop fall or even brim her eyes. She only focused on how mad and annoyed she was.

"You should feel bad," Ash muttered, just below a whisper.

"What?"

"I said you should feel bad." His voice raised a little. He hadn't really meant for that to come out, it was supposed to only be heard in his thoughts. But now that it was out he wished he could take it back.

"And why is that?" Ash just averted his eyes from the intense gaze that he and Iris had just been sharing. Ash was a pretty direct person, who said what he meant even when someone or somemon was bigger or stronger than him, but at that moment Ash couldn't bear to say what he meant to Iris. "Ash Ketchum!" Iris took a step forward, causing Ash to take a step back. It was like they were doing the Tango right then. Soon enough Ash backed himself into a wall with nowhere to run. He had no choice, but to tell her now. Ash peered out from under his messy bangs and his hat at Iris. She didn't tower over him at 5 foot 0 and she defiantly didn't look stronger than him with her less than plump limbs, but something about her was really intimidating.

After letting out a sigh and diverting his eyes to his shoes Ash spoke again. "I think you should feel bad because you can't break up with a guy who treats you like your his bitch." Iris's eyes widened. She knew that Trip didn't treat her the way he was supposed to, but he didn't always treat her that way. Trip was complicated like that. Suddenly, Iris felt like **defending** her boyfriend. "You don't think everyone sees it? The way he speaks to you, the way he looks at you. Face it Iris he doesn't care one bit about you. You're just—"

_SMACK!_

Ash's cheek was now then exposed to Iris's new abusive attitude, but he took it like a man and didn't dare to make any injurious actions towards her, because he loved her too much and he didn't hit girls.

Iris wasn't one for violence, but she needed to blow some steam off through something other than words. _Is this how Trip feels?_

"Don't talk about Trip like that. Our relationship is way more than a bi— female dog and it's trainer. He's different than you think, Ash. Trip can be nice and supportive, he just has slip ups sometimes. I'll tell you now that he's really trying his best to fix our relationship." _ Do I want our relationship fixed?_

___How could she defend him like that? What does she see in him? How is abuse just a slip up? _These were some of the questions that floated through Ash's head as he stared at the girl before him.

"Why are you defending him all of a sudden?" Ash might've thought he didn't understand girls before, but now he didn't even know if they shared the same brain structure as any other human, because they seemed to think differently than everyone else he knew. One minute its blue and the next it's pink! Why did they have to change their minds so fast about everything? One minute Iris was enjoying a kiss with him, the next she goes off defending Trip! Ugh.

All the jealousy inside the raven-haired boy was beginning to build. Why couldn't Iris understand that he was right for her and boot Trip out of the picture already?

"I... me and him... We..." Iris sputtered at loss of words. She had no idea why she was defending Trip. Maybe some lingering feelings of love still hung around her abused heart or... Or maybe she just didn't like Ash slandering Trip's name like that? Even if the second one was true it still meant Iris cared at least a little bit about Trip. Whatever it was Iris couldn't figure it out. Her brain was as scrambled as the scrambled eggs Cilan made her once.

"I don't understand, Iris. I thought you hated him, I thought... I thought you liked me." Ash whispered the last part, pretty embarrassed to speak his feelings a loud. He, at first, was proud and confident about his feelings, but now he too unsure of how Iris felt about him to have any of that.

Iris backed up slightly from her position in front of Ash, her eyes avoiding his gaze. Why'd he have to make things so complicated with that kiss?

Iris wasn't even sure how she felt about Trip, and Ash was a whole nother story. To many feelings jumbled up in Iris's head, none of them remotely similar to the next.

Ash slowly took a step forward. Than another. Than another, until he was nose to nose with Iris. Iris felt a lump form in her throat, she couldn't talk, she couldn't think, she couldn't do anything. The only way to get rid of your problems is to do something about them, but Iris— Iris never did anything about them. She just allowed her problems to stay, and grow until she had no choice, but to go with it.

Ash, without much thought, planted another kiss on Iris' lips. However this time it didn't have the same daze-like effect on Iris. Instead she pulled away quickly and took a couple steps back. She wanted to say something, but couldn't make any words come out her mouth, so instead she let her action of storming off to speak for her. Nothing more than three seconds after Iris left she was back in her spot in front of Ash.

"I was here first, so there's no reason I should have to leave," she muttered, arms crossed and her back towards Ash.

Ash raised his hands up in defeat as if Iris could see him. "Never thought I'd see the day where Iris would be the kid." Iris lip twitched, she was tempted to yell at Ash, but she didn't. She wasn't speaking to him.

**_XXX_**

**—Meanwhile**

It turns out while Ash and Iris were having their own little drama Cilan and Burgundy were read to battle it out.

Cilan sweatdropped as he stole a glance at his newly claimed girlfriend. Her face reflected all the focus that she was using on a simple, childish game.

He surely learned something from the mere minutes they had shared about being her boyfriend. Burgundy didn't do things by the book. Cilan being a true romantic could not wait to try out his little chivalrous acts on her, but that wasn't the way Burgundy liked to do things. Anytime he tried to do anything cliché, so to speak, or gentlemen like he earned himself sarcastic remarks or a rant of some sort.

"So you think I can't win my own prize, huh Cilan?" Burgundy remarked, staring straight ahead at the game. She seemed to be trying to find every which way to win, and beat Cilan at it. She was quite the competitive type.

"I never said that. I only asked if you would like me to win you a prize," Cilan explained, a slight whine in his tone. He tried to put a hand on Burgundy's arm, but she swatted it away and faced him.

"You were implying it though." She poked an accusing finger at him. "Now I have to prove to _you_ that I **don't** need a man to win _my_ prizes for _me_." Cilan couldn't figure out why she was so dead set on beating him at this game. After all he did only offer to win her a prize, it wasn't like he was trying to send them back to the days where women weren't allowed to do anything but cook and clean. Chivalry was obviously not in Burgundy's vocabulary, nor was generous.

"I wasn't implying it, I just thought it would be a nice present."

"Aww— Hey! Don't try to distract me with your cuteness." She poked his plump cheek for emphasis.

"You know what, If I need to beat you to get you a present, than I'm going to beat you."

"Ha. You beat me, since when were you the superior one?"

Cilan crossed his arms, Burgundy was a difficult one, but he loved it. She was so different from Skyla who pretty much agreed with him on everything as if she didn't have a brain for herself. Plus it was nice to have a women who Cilan knew could fight for herself. Cilan involuntarily groaned at the thought of the abundant amounts of times where he got beat up by men twice his size because of Skyla's big mouth.

"Excusez-moi monsieur." She waved her hand in front of Cilan's face. "Would you like to get out of La La Land any time soon?"

Cilan snapped out his thoughts and nodded, with a small smile. Burgundy gave him a weird look before handing him three, large rings. He examined them, and made a face before looking back up at his girlfriend with pleading eyes.

"Can I get the green ones?"

"What's the difference?" Burgundy asked, cocking an eyebrow and looking over the purple ones in his hand.

"I just like green."

Burgundy was about to hand the green rings over, but quickly snapped her wrist back and narrowed her eyes. "You did something to rings didn't you?"

"No, like I said before I like green," Cilan clarified. Boy was this women a paranoid one. Burgundy narrowed her eyes. "Did I mention it was my birthday."

"Birthday boy trick, huh? Don't think so, deal with the purple ones." And that was the last of that conversation. "Now lets play already."

Cilan sighed, bringing his first ring up to his chin and out.

"Ready, Set-" Started the man at the counter.

"But wait," Cilan interrupted, dropping his arm back to his side. "Since you think I've rigged those things or something," he pointed at the rings with his free hand," wouldn't that mean you'd have an unfair advantage."

"Urm... well you see. Ugh N'importe Quoi." She set down the rings, before asking for another three.

"Plus vite s'il vous plait," Burgundy added, impatiently tapping her foot. The man in the booth just nodded as if he knew what she had said.

"Exuse me... Move please... I kind of need to get up there old lady..." Came a voice of the young women nudging her way through the line for the ring toss booth. Cilan cringed as he recognized the voice, but chose to keep his eyes staring straight ahead.

"Finally," Burgundy said as the man handed her three new blue rings.

"Ready, Set-"

"Excuse me." The girl with the voice was behind the couple now. "Imma have to butt in for a minute."

"What do you want?" Burgundy whined. "I'm trying to win a game, here."

"With this guy?" She pointed to Cilan. Burgundy nodded and Cilan peaked behind him to see just who he had suspected, Skyla. "Sorry, but I kind of need to speak to _my_ boyfriend, urgently." Burgundy made a face and Cilan mentally slapped himself.

"I think you've got it wrong, after all Cilan is _mon _copain now." Skyla stared at her blankly. "My boyfriend."

"Oh... Wait! Cilan is my boyfriend," Skyla retorted, grabbing Cilan's right arm.

"Um no Cilan is my boyfriend." Burgundy growled, grabbing his opposite arm.

"My boyfriend."

"My boyfriend!" The two girls repeatedly tugged on Cilan's arm while an old lady whacked him on the head with her purse for being "A dirty player." This went on for a quite some time as Cilan tried to contemplate on what to do about this whole situation, because again he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth. It would hurt Skyla. He was never all that good at breaking up with girls, after all he had only done it once out of anger. He could pretend to faint or even better-

Cilan's thoughts were disrupted by the sound of sniffling. He looked up to see Misty, her hands on her face as she tried to make her way past all the people to what seemed to be the exit.

"Misty!" He called. Cilan could never ignore a crying girl and plus he really liked to get to the bottom of things, being a self-proclaimed detective and all.

She only pretended that she didn't hear him.

The old women stopped her beating for second," Another girl," than she began to beat him even harder with the purse, which in fact weighed a ton. "What is wrong with you boy." Soon enough Misty had disappeared into the thick group of people around the Enter, which convienently stood next to the Exit. Cilan was getting awfully agitated with the two girls yelling at each other and pulling on his arms, the old woman beating like a child wasn't any better, but all he did was sigh. He knew they would get tired sooner or later and didn't have the guts to scream at them to get off.

_I guess I can ask Ash what's wrong with Misty late-_ Cilan's thoughts were interrupted when he felt that his arms weren't being torn out of their sockets, and his back wasn't being whacked ruthlessly anymore.

"Tell her Cilan. Tell her that I'm your girlfriend now," Burgundy cried. The old lady was now leaning forward, interested in their little drama.

Cilan said nothing, afraid to hurt Skyla. However protecting Skyla from getting hurt didn't help him a whole lot in the boyfriend section with Burgundy.

"See," Skyla clasped onto Cilan's arm, and stuck out her tounge. Cilan still said nothing, big mistake.

"Okay than." Burgundy dropped her rings, eyes brimmed with tears, before trying her best to saunter off steadily. However Cilan didn't call for her like she wanted him to do. He didn't run after her and bring into a warm embrace, whispering that she was his only one. Nope those were just what she fantasized him doing.

* * *

Several weeks later Cilan found himself arguing with in his head on whether to ring the bell or not in front of Burgundy's estate. It was a surprise he even had the time to do this, since after all Ash and Iris had been taking up all his time ranting about each other to him lately. They wouldn't speak or even bare to be in the same place with each other so he had to schedule time out of his day to hang out with them separately, what a pain. Thank goodness for Thanksgiving break starting tomorrow, now Cilan wouldn't have to deal with who to sit with during lunch or who to partner up with during gym.

Letting out a sigh Cilan brought his index finger up, however he soon dropped his hands back to his sides, his finger never touching the bottun.

"He's out there again ma'am. Should I get rid of him?" Jared asked, eyeing Cilan from the window in Burgundy's room. Burgundy tossed her blanket off her body and scrambled to the window.

"Again? This is like what the tenth time since... you know." Burgundy was pretty surprised. After he wimped out the all those times Cilan still came back.

"Boy is quite the persistent one," Jared said, just above a whisper.

"I don't get it!" Burgundy groaned, flopping down into her purple bean bag. "Why does he keep trying? I thought he was with Skyla. I thought he didn't like me anymore. If he ever did anyways," the last part came out just below a whisper for one herself to here.

"I don't know, but I do know that he makes the gardener happy when he brings by those Lilacs."

"My favorite flower," Burgundy whispered to herself. Burgundy grabbed a throw pillow from her near by bed and screamed into it. Once she had settled down she removed her face from the pillow and whispered, "My brain hurts."

"Ma'am do you want me to get rid of him." Jared asked, gently.

"I... No I'll get rid of him myself," Burgundy muttered, as she struggled to get out of the flabs of the bean bag. Kicking around all the things that lay scattered on the floor to the her bedroom door Burgundy felt some anticipation begin to build. She didn't know why, but aside from feeling confused she also felt excited. She threw open the door, but barely made it half way out when Jared warned,

"Be careful."

Burgundy only gave him a small smile before dashing for the stairs.

As Burgundy approached the front door she slowed down and took a quick look at herself in the hall mirror. In her baggy t-shirt, similar pants, and tear stained cheeks she didn't look all that presentable, but decided right away that Cilan didn't deserve any better.

Hand on the doorknob Burgundy took in deep breath.

"Wait." She ripped her hand from the knob as if it were on fire. "If I open the door now he'll know I've been watching him. He might think I'm some sort of stalker." She bit her lip. "I got pretend I'm going out or something." And with that she dashed back up all the flights of stairs, disregarding the more convenient elevators nearby. After quickly freshening up Burgundy approached the front door head held high and anticipation taking over. "Act normal."

Burgundy flung open the door and strolled out into the courtyard. As she neared the big black gates she felt her stomach do summersaults and her palms grow clammy.

"Where you going Miss. Burgundy?" One of the guards asked. Cilan's ears perked at the mention of her name.

"Just for a walk." Now his heart fluttered like Butterfree wings. Cilan was lost in thought when suddenly the large gates creaked open. He jumped back in surprise, hands clasped tightly around the bouquet. Suddenly he felt himself involuntarily jump into the nearby bush before Burgundy could spot him. Cilan usually wasn't this wimpy, but he couldn't help himself.

Burgundy surveyed the surrounding area, confused. "Where'd he go?" Blatant disappointment disguised Burgundy's face as she turned on her heels back in through the gate.

"What happened miss?"

"It's too hot out here." She grumbled, arms crossed.

Episode 19: Repairs

* * *

**I've decided to stop there because It's like a cliffhanger! I still have quite a few things to happen so next episode will be the last of season 1.**

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but now I'm back so expect more frequent updates. My goal is to update every other Monday for this story. Review telling me what you think, and see you next time! :)**

**Translations:**

**N'importe Quoi: Whatever**

**Plus Vite S'il Vous Plait: Faster please**

**Mon Copain: My Boyfriend**


End file.
